Recapture
by L.S. Wasp
Summary: Daryl is forced to relive memories of his past through his dreams when he comes across a mysterious woman who has been injured. Through his efforts to help her heal, he does some healing of his own. Daryl/OC/Carol
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead, AMC or anyone/anything else. This is purely for entertainment purposes and is fiction created by me. This story does not reflect the actual series and doesn't claim to be anything but me having a bit of extra time on my hands getting the mental dialogue from my make believe stories in my head on paper (or computer that is). Any and all original characters created by me are not and do not resemble any known person(s). If you have any concerns or questions about what I've written please contact me and I will be happy to discuss anything. I'm a reasonable person.**

**Please Review!**

**Recapture**

**Chapter 1**

Daryl got up early that morning and headed out to hunt. He hadn't been sleeping well; he kept having reoccurring dreams. They were so vivid they almost seemed real. If it wasn't a dream of his endless searching for Sophia or her coming out of the barn, it was of Merle either berating him or asking why he wasn't looking for him. Every morning, assuming he actually slept until morning, he'd wake up with his heart racing. This morning was no different.

Daryl walked through the brush, thorns cutting into his arms but he didn't notice the pain from it. After awhile he noticed the red scratches on his arms, where the blood was drawn to the surface, feeling the sting after seeing them. Daryl had his crossbow ready, hoping to stumble across deer tracks or to fight off a walker. He was so restless from not sleeping well he almost didn't care which as long as he could be distracted by something.

Daryl stepped out of the woods to a clearing. There was an old barn in the middle of it. Daryl walked around to the opposite side and could see an old run down house a short distance away. Daryl peered into the barn; he was able to see completely through to the other side. The doors on either side were open. It appeared to be an old horse's stable with room for about four horses. The hay on the ground didn't appear to be that old which made him wonder more about the house on the property. Daryl didn't hear anything moving in the stable so he decided to head towards the house to see what else he could find.

Once on the porch of the house, he could see the paint chipping and peeling. It looked like it could've been a nice house once upon a time. Daryl thought it was a shame the owners didn't take better care of it. Daryl quietly entered the house which was fully furnished and the smell of death smacked him in the face. Daryl fought the urge to gag and proceeded to search the house. If it wasn't for the smell, the house still looked livable inside. It just needed some fixing up. Daryl didn't see anything downstairs so he headed upstairs and the further he went the stronger the smell. It smelled like rotting fish but somehow that didn't seem to be enough of a description if Daryl had to put the smell into words but it was the closest he could come up with.

Daryl was at the top of the stairs when he turned down the hallway and slowly turned the knob of the closed door of the first bedroom on the right. Daryl opened the door with his crossbow ready and discovered two smaller sized bodies, possibly teenagers, each in separate beds both with what appeared to be shotgun wounds. The bodies were severely decomposed and flies were swarming the air around them. Daryl closed the door and headed further down the hallway. He checked the next bedroom on the right and discovered it empty. It appeared to be used as an office of some sort. Across from the office was another bedroom, the door was open and slowly stepped in. He could see a man and a woman lying in the bed both shot by a shotgun. The shotgun was lying across the man's lap. There was a large streak of blood spatter against the headboard and the wall.

Daryl couldn't imagine being that desperate to kill your own family and yourself. Growing up the way he did, no matter how bad, Daryl never once thought about killing himself. Maybe killing other people who seemed to deserve it but not himself. He didn't understand why everyone had such a hard time dealing with the new world they were living in. Granted, it was no picnic but if you wanted to survive, you could. You just needed to want to. But Daryl guessed not everyone wanted to survive.

He made his way back downstairs and as he passed by the living room something caught his eye. Daryl noticed a doll sitting in one of the chairs. It was a doll in a white dress with brown haired braids on either side of its head. Daryl walked over to the chair and picked up the doll. Daryl smiled a little at the memory it brought back.

_Daryl stood by the creek behind his home as he watched one of the older boys in the neighborhood grab the doll from the young girl. The girl had her brown hair in braids just like the doll did. He heard the girl yell at one of the older boys._

"_Now you give me that back! It's mine! Give it here!" She yelled as she fought with the two boys. They towered over her so keeping the doll out of her reach was no issue. All they had to do was raise it above their heads to keep it away from her. _

_Daryl just watched as the boys played a game of keep away with the doll and no matter how useless it was, the little girl continued to run back and forth between them. Finally, she grew frustrated and kicked one of the boys in the shin as he was throwing the doll to the other. _

"_YOU STUPID BRAT!" the boy yelled at her as he pushed her hard, knocking her to the ground. The boy grabbed the doll from the other boy and threw it into the creek. The young girl screamed in horror and started to run along beside the creek trying to keep up with the current dragging the doll further away from her. Daryl could see the look of despair as the young girl chased in vain after her doll._

_Without giving it much thought, Daryl reached down across the edge of the creek and grabbed hold of the doll right before it passed by him. The young girl caught up to him out of breath._

"_My doll, my doll! You saved her!" She told him as she stared with her big brown eyes up to him seeming afraid to reach out for it. Daryl figured she was about three years younger than him, making her about 6 years old. She had a few light freckles across her nose. Daryl could see the tears in her eyes as her mouth turned downward as she was about to cry. He gently handed her the doll and just stood there in silence._

"_Thank you…" She said softly as she clutched the doll to her chest, it being soaking wet drenched the front of her dress._

"_MISSY!" Daryl heard a woman call out. The young girl whipped her head around and they saw a woman heading towards them waving frantically._

"_GET OVER HERE NOW!" She yelled out._

_The young girl who Daryl now knew as Missy turned back to him and gave him half a smile. "Bye…." She said and she turned away and ran towards the woman. Once close enough to the woman for the woman to reach her, she was jerked by her arm._

"_What did I tell you about staying away from those Dixon boys? Look at you! You're a mess! Your new dress is just ruined! What am I going to do with you?" She asked as she dragged Missy back inside their house. _

_Before stepping in the door, the girl turned and gave one last look towards Daryl before her mother shoved her in._

_Daryl dragged his foot in the dirt in front of him with his head down. Slowly he headed back to his house…._

Daryl sat the doll back in the chair and left the house. He started to head back into the woods when he stopped and turned back to the barn. Daryl climbed up in the loft area of the stable and just laid against a few bails of hay. He planned to just close his eyes for a minute but ended up falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recapture**

**Chapter 2 **

Daryl woke up later not having any real sense of how long he had been asleep. What he did know was it was the hardest he had slept for awhile and thankfully he didn't remember dreaming anything. Daryl climbed back down out of the loft and headed back to camp. He approached camp and crossed by Carol.

"Where have you been Daryl? I was getting worried." Carol told him.

Daryl just glared at her and then stopped, looking down at his feet. "Since when do I got to answer to everybody where I am all the time? Can't a man just go off for a bit without having to answer 20 questions when he gets back?" He snapped at her.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I was just concerned, and that's all." Carol told him.

"Well don't be…..you aren't responsible for me. I can take care of myself." Daryl said.

"I wasn't trying to say you couldn't Daryl…" Carol started to add but Daryl cut her off.

"Then leave me alone already!" He barked at her.

Daryl walked off just leaving her standing there and walked over to his motorcycle. He laid his cross bow on the ground and sat down next to his bike and pretended to be working on it. There wasn't anything that needed to be done on it he just hoped if he looked busy people would just leave him alone.

Daryl felt guilty about snapping at Carol but she was always looking at him with a lost look in her eyes and he didn't know what to do or say to her. He himself had more questions than answers but questions he would never voice to anyone. There was no point. He had grown to care for Carol and Sophia and look where that got him. Just a big fat load of pain and confusion as if he didn't have enough of that on his own.

Daryl watched the others and people divided up between their own little clicks. Something Daryl was used to seeing his whole life. People hanging around whoever they liked best or thought was right and he off to the side watching everyone from the outside. He didn't mind though, he didn't want to be included in their little groups at this point but strangely he found himself not wanting to leave them either. He chalked it up to there being nowhere else to go so he might as well stay there.

"Hey Daryl….." Glenn called out to him as he came rushing over.

"What?" Daryl asked annoyed.

"Maggie and I just saw a couple of deer over to the west side of the camp, thought you might be interested." Glenn told him.

"Yeah, Glenn keeps talking about you're always wanting to cook up some venison, now's the time to put your money where your mouth is!" Maggie told him.

Daryl shot her a dirty look at first but then his face relaxed as he was about to smile. Daryl stopped himself from smiling though, not wanting to act like he was amused by her challenge as he got up grabbing his crossbow.

"Fine….I'll show you girls how this is done!" Daryl stated as he marched off west of camp.

Maggie and Glen both looked at each other and smiled with excitement thinking of the possible feast they could be having.

Carol walked up behind them just as Daryl left. "Where's Daryl going now?" she asked.

Maggie turned to face her. "I think he is going to go shoot us a deer! It'll be a feast for dinner for sure! Isn't it great?" Maggie asked her.

Carol didn't seem as excited as the two of them. "Well it would be a nice change but I don't think we should keep encouraging Daryl to go off on his own like that. He does it enough by himself. He doesn't need to exclude himself all together." She stated as she looked worried.

"But Carol he has always been like that, this is nothing new." Glen told her confused as to why she seemed so much more worried than usual.

"You don't understand, I've seen a side of Daryl no one else has. There's more than just that hard exterior of is. He is far more caring than anyone knows. We need to stop taking from him so much and start doing some giving. He blames himself for not finding Sophia and he shouldn't be..." Carol couldn't finish the point she was trying to make before her eyes filled with tears and she started to cry. She put her hand over her mouth and turned to rush off.

After she was no longer in earshot, Maggie turned back to Glen. "Oh my God! You know what this means right?" She said to him.

"Well yeah!...um...ok no not really..." Glen replied.

"She is in love with Daryl!" Maggie told him with her eyes wide and somewhat in shock herself.

"WHAT? No way...I mean...no...um do your really think so?" Glen asked.

"Just listen to her talk, _she's seen a side of Daryl no one else has, there's more than just his hard exterior, he's more caring than anyone knows. _Have you seen how she looks at him? I'm telling you, she has it bad for him!" Maggie told him.

"But how weird would that be? Carol's like the mom of the group and Daryl, well he's so...Daryl! This is strange, I don't want to think about it anymore!" Glen said. "I've got to go relieve Dale, I'll catch up with you later." Glen said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Maggie stood there for a moment with a smirk on her face and whispered to herself. "Mark my words there Glen, there's something going on there!"

.

About an hour later, Daryl came marching back into camp carrying the deer across his shoulders, his crossbow hanging from its strap across his back. Daryl looked as if he couldn't carry it any further when he removed it from his shoulders and dropped it to the ground. Daryl was slightly bloody and looked exhausted. Everyone in camp gathered around, looking proud of Daryl's accomplishment.

Glenn and Maggie stepped closer, both their eyes filled with excitement. "I knew it!" Glenn proclaimed.

"Alright you two big mouths! You get the honor of helping me clean it!" Daryl said as he handed Glenn his knife.

Quickly the smile from Glenn's face dissipated as he slowly reached for the knife.

"Great…..sure thing Daryl!" Glenn said sarcastically as the three of them went to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recapture**

**Chapter 3**

Everyone sat around the campfire, all uncomfortable from over eating but it was worth it to all of them. That hadn't had that good of a meal since they left Hershel's farm. They hadn't set up camp too far from his farm, they thought it would be worth their while to check the surrounding farms to see if there was another place they could settle into for the time being. So far the houses they came across were too run down to live in.

Rick wanted to have a plan for searching new homes the following day so after dinner, he started planning who would go where the next day.

"After searching around, I noticed there is a house a short distance away with what also looks like a barn on the far side of the property." Rick advised

"Already searched there earlier today….I don't think anyone's gonna want to set foot in that house." Daryl remarked.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Shane asked.

"Well besides all the dead rotting bodies in there….nothin'" Daryl snapped back at him. It irritated Daryl that there always had to be a big explanation for everything. Why someone just couldn't take his word for it was beyond him.

"Alright well, there was another house about five miles from there heading south. I don't know what else might be on the property but I think it's worth checking out." Rick stated. "Daryl, why don't you go in the morning with Shane and Glenn to take a look."

"I got my own stuff to do…..I ain't going." Daryl informed Rick.

"Now come on Daryl….we all need to do our part in working together here…" Rick started to say before Daryl cut him off.

"ARE YOU SHITTIN' ME? YOU TRYIN' TO SAY I DON'T DO MY PART? WELL IT SURE DIDN'T SEEM THAT WAY 5 MINUTES AGO WHEN YOU WERE STUFFIN' YOUR FACE WITH THAT DEER MEAT NOW DID IT?" Daryl was pissed at the implication from Rick. He did more than his part around that camp and for anyone to suggest otherwise made him wonder why he bothered staying there at all.

"Now Daryl, that's not what I meant….I…" Rick attempted to apologize but Daryl wouldn't hear it.

"Just forget it, I don't want to hear any of y'alls crap anyhow!" Daryl remarked and he stood up and stomped off to his tent.

Daryl was excluding himself from the group more and more since that dreadful day of finding Sophia. If it wasn't for everyone's persistence to include him in various things he probably would go days without speaking to anyone.

Daryl crawled into his tent and laid down. He always felt tired lately. His lack of sleeping well only added to it. A part of him was afraid to go to sleep in fear of what he would dream but the other part of him was so exhausted, all he wanted to do was close his eyes. That evening the latter won.

"_Darylina? Where are you? You little bitch, you can't hide forever…." Merle called out to Daryl. Normally Daryl would stand up and fight with Merle when they'd get into arguments but Daryl knew not this time. Merle was beyond pissed and Daryl didn't want to face the beating he was looking at getting. _

_Typically when he'd fight with Merle, they'd both duke it out for a bit, but Merle would always seem to be proud of how Daryl would keep on no matter how bad he was getting his ass beat and at some point, he would back off. But for this, Merle would not be backing off a bit. Daryl knew he'd be beaten to a bloody pulp. All he could do was try to avoid Merle for as long as he could in hopes that he would calm down. _

_Merle had moved from juvenile detention in his teens to jail in his twenties and at 25 had been away for the last six months after his dishonorable discharge from the military. During that time Daryl had been riding his motorcycle to get wherever he needed to go. One unfortunate day for Daryl, he wrecked that bike. The fact that he was 15 and not old enough to be riding it in the first place just made it worse. He was in the process of getting it fixed but Merle got out earlier than expected and come home to discover it wrecked. One thing you don't do is borrow a man's bike without permission let alone wreck it. Even if that man ends up being your brother. _

_Daryl had barely managed to escape his grasp and ran out into the woods before he could catch him. Merle got fed up looking for him in the woods and returned back to the house thinking Daryl would have no choice but to come back at some point. Nights were bitterly cold and there was no way Daryl could stay outside unprotected in the woods. Daryl hadn't even had a chance to grab his coat as he ran out of the house. _

_Daryl crept up to edge of the wood line behind the house. It was getting dark out but Daryl could see Merle inside the kitchen pacing back and forth. Merle was still just as mad as before. There would be no hope in going inside for Daryl. Daryl snuck over to the side of the shed away from the house when he heard a car door slam. Daryl looked over and watched Missy walking from the car towards her house nearby. Her house was catty-cornered to his. The lights from the car lit Daryl standing against the shed as it drove off from the house._

_The light illuminating Daryl caught Missy out of the corner of her eye and she could see him standing there with his arms tightly crossed, clearly cold. She continued into the house but she gave him an odd look as she entered. _

_Daryl sat down with his back against the side of the shed. He had no idea what to do or where to go. Daryl didn't have any friends that he could go crash at their house for the night. The closest thing he had to a friend was Missy and that was still an overstatement. _

_Daryl remembered the first day she ever spoke to him. It was the day he had rescued her doll from the creek. That was 7 years ago. They had other run ins from time to time within those 7 years but Missy's parents had made it clear to her that the Dixon brothers were not boys to make friends with. Most of that was because of Merle and all the trouble he would get into. Daryl was actually fairly quiet and kept to himself but everyone seemed to figure that if there was one bad seed in that family, there were two. The fact that his dad was an angry drunk didn't help the matter either. His dad would come and go whenever he felt like it. Sometimes he'd be gone for weeks at a time. Daryl would have no idea where he was or when he would return. Since there wasn't any parental supervision most people kept their kids away from the Dixons. Even if his dad had been there no one would willingly send their kid over after watching some of the beatings his dad gave both him and Merle._

_Daryl didn't know if Missy felt like she owed him for rescuing her doll or why she did it but about once a week she would sneak away from her mom's watchful eye and come over to talk to Daryl, whatever he was doing. Every time she came, she always had something with her. It was either a sandwich or two and sometimes cookies, Daryl never complained of being hungry but he was always left to fend for himself when it came to eating and somehow Missy seemed to know that. _

_Sometimes all she would have time to do is run over, hand him whatever food she had and then run back home. They didn't have many conversations but every year at Christmas time she would always leave him a present behind the shed. He watched her run it over the first time and then every year after that it was always in the same place on Christmas Eve. Sometimes it was the only Christmas present he would get._

_Daryl shivered in the cold and tried to curl up as tight as he could against the shed. He figured he'd wait until Merle passed out drunk and then he could sneak back in the house to get warm. Daryl noticed the front door of Missy's house open. Missy stepped out carrying something in her arms. She started to walk towards him when Daryl heard Merle step out of the house. Missy froze in her tracks. Daryl could hear Merle walking closer and then he was in his sight line. His back was to Daryl and he was facing Missy._

"_Well, well, well, what have you got there little Missy?" Merle asked. Merle took a large swig from the beer bottle he was carrying in his right hand. _

_Missy clutched what she was carrying closer to her chest. Daryl could see she was making it a point not to look in his direction at all._

"_Nothing….just a blanket." Missy bit her lip but stared intently at Merle. _

"_Blanket? Blanket for what? Or should I be asking who?" Merle asked her. Merle stepped closer to her until he was almost pressing against her._

_Missy started to step back to put space in between them but every step backwards she took, Merle took another step forward. _

"_Just thought I'd sit outside for a bit, seeing as it's cold out, figured I would need a blanket." She told him._

"_Well I almost believe you Missy but the problem is, your porch is back there…no place to sit out here!" Merle stated._

_Daryl could see Missy didn't know what to do but before she had a chance to speak again, Merle grabbed her by her hair and yanked hard. Missy cried out as she dropped the blanket she was carrying on the ground and grabbed at Merle's arm as she yelled for him to stop._

"_WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S MY BROTHER? I KNOW YOU KNOW MISSY, YOU DON'T EVER COME OUT THIS WAY UNLESS YOU'RE COMING TO SEE DARYL! NOW TELL ME!" Merle yelled at her._

_Daryl jumped up and ran towards them. "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Daryl yelled at Merle. _

_Merle whipped his head around and saw Daryl coming towards him. Without even looking back at her, Merle shoved Missy to the ground and charged Daryl._

_Merle cracked Daryl across his head with his beer bottle and ruthlessly beat him black and blue. The whole time yelling at Daryl about his bike and how Daryl shouldn't have been touching his things and that he was going to pay for what he did. Merle kicked Daryl in the side one last time before he left him on the ground and returned inside. _

_Pain radiated through Daryl's body. He couldn't hardly move and felt as if he was going to pass out. Daryl could barely keep his eyes open but in a sea of red he saw Missy leaning over him and she gently touched his cheek with her hand._

"_Daryl?…Are you ok?….Daryl?….."_

"Daryl?….Are you alright? Wake up!" Carol told Daryl as she gently caressed his cheek. When she came into focus, Daryl jerked away from her, realizing he had been dreaming and she was suddenly hovering over him in his tent.

"What the hell?" Daryl asked.

"I was worried, we all were, you were yelling in your sleep. Are you alright?" Carol asked.

"I'm fine! Just get out!" Daryl was embarrassed, it was bad enough to wake up from a bad dream but even worse to wake up from a bad dream with an audience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recapture**

**Chapter 4**

Daryl woke up early the next morning and met up with Shane and Glen as they were about to head out to search houses.

"Well come on, let's go. Whatcha waitin' for?" Daryl stated.

"We thought you weren't coming…." Glen responded looking confused.

"Well now I am so let's move it." Daryl snapped back.

Both Glen and Shane looked at each other, Shane shaking his head as they got into the car to head down the road.

It only took them a few minutes for them to get to the house Rick referred to the night before. The three men searched the house and found it to be in pristine condition.

"No dead here….that's a plus!" Daryl remarked.

The house was a large farm house, even larger than Herschel's, it almost seemed too good to be true. The house had a large wrap around porch on the front. There was a large formal dining room as well as an eat in kitchen which contained a wood stove. There were two living rooms on the bottom floor only one of which, the larger of the two, had a fireplace. A large staircase led up to the second floor which contained six bedrooms. There was a third level with three additional bedrooms and there was a bathroom on each floor. Both the second and third floor bathrooms had a claw foot tub. Each bedroom and both living rooms had a fireplace. The house was fully furnished but from the thick layer of dust it was clear it had been awhile since anyone had lived there.

"This place is amazing!" Glen remarked. "It's going to be fantastic sleeping in a bed again."

"It does seem perfect doesn't it? Well let's not waist anymore time and let the others know." Shane replied.

"Y'all go ahead back, I'm gonna search the surrounding area to make sure it's safe, meet you back here later." Daryl instructed.

"What about your bike?" Glen asked.

"Just leave my stuff, I'll go back and get it." Daryl told them as he headed outside towards the back of the house.

Glen and Shane headed back to camp to round up the others. Daryl walked out back and saw an old chicken coup and old barn, both were empty. Daryl searched the area around both and didn't find anything of concern. He noticed an old pick up truck and wondered if it still ran. He opened the door and located the keys in the visor over the driver's seat. He attempted to start the truck but it didn't make a sound. Daryl put the keys in his pocket and figured he'd take a closer look later. He headed off into the woods and started heading back in the direction of their old camp.

It was late afternoon when Daryl returned to camp. Glen and Maggie were still waiting there but with Shane's car.

"What are y'all doin' here? Figured you'd be all up in the new house." Daryl remarked.

"We didn't feel right just leaving your stuff so we agreed to stay behind and Shane left us his car and caught a ride with Dale." Glen told him. "Besides I have to take Maggie back to Herschel's so she'll come the house some other time."

"It was actually Carol's idea….don't you think that was nice of her?" Maggie asked as she cut her eyes over to Glen. Glen looked at her with an expression as if he wanted to tell her to stop meddling.

Daryl gave them both a strange look and shrugged with a half ass nod of his head.

Daryl walked over to his tent.

"What are you doing?" Glen whispered to Maggie.

"I'm just trying to see how he feels about Carol….don't you want to know?" Maggie whispered back.

"Not really…..and besides it's none of our business. Do you really want to play match maker with Daryl Dixon?" Glen asked her.

Maggie smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't you want everyone to have a little bit of happiness in their lives?"

Glen blushed slightly at the look she was giving him.

"Y'all quit dickin' around, let's go." Daryl yelled at them as he started his bike.

Daryl headed to the new house as Glen returned Maggie to Herschel's farm.

.

Daryl pulled up to the house and carried his belongings in. Everyone was laughing and having a grand time in their new found home. There were oil lamps lit in various rooms of the house.

"Daryl, there are some bedrooms still available on the third floor. Dale, Shane, Lori, Rick, Carl, T-Dog and Andrea are on the second floor, that leaves me, Glen and you on the third. I figured I'd let you have first pick of the rooms." Carol told him.

Daryl headed upstairs and picked the room furthest in the back on the third floor. He walked into the room. There was a double bed with it's headboard on the left side of the room. There was a window to the right of the bed with a couch below it and across the room on the left side of the bed was a dresser. A fireplace was on the wall near the foot of the bed. There was just enough room to walk all the way around the bed and even though it wasn't a huge room and even with the couch being in there, it didn't feel crowded. Daryl put his crossbow on the dresser and threw his backpack with what few clothes he had on the floor. He kicked off his boots and laid on his back on top of the bed. He folded his arms behind his head against the pillow.

Daryl stared up at the ceiling. While his dreams of Sophia and a missing Merle seemed to fade, his constant dreaming of his childhood was almost as bad. He hadn't thought of Missy in years. She was 17 when her family moved away. She came over the day before she moved and told Daryl she was leaving. She gave Daryl a big hug and kissed him on the cheek before she left. She told him she wouldn't forget him. Daryl could see the tears in her eyes and wanted to tell her he'd miss her but couldn't bring himself to do it. She really was the closest thing he had to a friend.

_"I'm really going to miss you Daryl. I won't ever forget you." Missy told him. _

_"Yeah well, I don't see why...it's about time I had some peace and quiet to myself without you always coming around." Daryl snapped at her. Daryl knew his words would hurt her but at that moment he didn't care. He was angry she was leaving. He wanted her to hurt like he was hurting. __He turned his back to her._

_"You don't really mean that...do you?" Missy asked. Daryl could hear the shakiness in her voice. _

_Daryl turned back around and stepped closer to her. He wanted to pull her close and hold onto her tight so she couldn't leave but instead he just yelled at her. "DAMN RIGHT I MEAN IT, GO ON...GET OUT OF HERE!" He gestured towards the door._

_Missy started to cry and turned, running out the door. Daryl's heart broke as she left. It was the last time he ever saw her._

_.  
><em>

He wondered what happened to her, if she survived the outbreak or if she had fallen sick. Not that it really mattered but he couldn't help but be curious.

Daryl decided he had enough of memory lane and headed back downstairs, grabbing his crossbow. Carol and Andrea were testing out the wood stove. It would be easier to cook there than the little camping stoves they had been using.

Daryl decided to head out for a bit before it got dark. Daryl passed by Carol in the living room and started to head out the door. He stopped short and turned back towards Carol. She was just staring at him as he was about to leave. His eyes met hers but he didn't hold eye contact with her.

"I'll be back in a bit, just wanted to check a few things outside." Daryl turned back around and headed out the door.

Carol couldn't help but smile to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Recapture**

**Chapter 5**

A woman with brown hair just past her chin ran through the woods as fast as she could. She had a baseball bat in one hand and her backpack over both her shoulders. Her clothes were filthy and worn, looking as if she hadn't changed them in days. There were small scratches on her face and arms as if she had run through a rose bush. Tear stains streaked her dirty face. Her heart raced and she was out of breath as she started to slow down.

The woman looked over her shoulder before she stopped completely but couldn't see anyone. She felt like she had been running from walkers forever. Every time she found a place she thought was safe they always seemed to appear. The woman had narrowly escaped this time. She took out two of them with the baseball bat but as soon as she saw an opening she took off running. She didn't think she had the strength to take out the rest that were following her. Frantically she looked around to make sure there weren't more closing in on her. The woman tried her best to listen for anything moving through the woods but she couldn't hardly hear over her own heartbeat and breathing.

She looked down at her knees and noticed the blood starting to show through her jeans, one knee even had a rip. She had taken a hard fall on them earlier and they were starting to throb. She sat down and leaned against a tree. She looked up towards the sky then closed her eyes for a moment. She was so tired. She didn't know how she could keep going or where she should even go. The woman wished she wasn't alone, although the last group she found ended up not being much of a group to be around. When she first left Atlanta she ran into three people but one had been bit and hid it from everyone. By the time they realized what was happening one person was dead and another person was on the verge of turning themselves. She wasn't even sure how she managed to escape unharmed. After that it made her weary to approach new people. She'd pass a few here and there but lately hadn't seen much of anyone.

She pulled her knees into her chest and rested her elbows on her knees even though the added pressure made them ache more. The woman ran her hands through her hair and started to cry. She wanted to scream but knew if she did any walkers around would come looking. Suddenly she heard what she thought was the snap of a twig and she looked around the tree seeing a walker heading in her direction. Out of reflex she jumped up and started running, she had run about 20 feet when she realized she left the bat on the ground. She started to turn and go back but the walker had spotted her.

Panicking, she continued to run away from the walker. She now had lost the only weapon she had. Now all she could do was run. She approached a clearing and burst through the last few trees when suddenly she saw a steep drop before her. She stopped abruptly and skidded against the dirt, stopping just short of the edge. There was about a 25 foot drop to the river below. The current looked strong and she wondered, even if she survived the drop, would she survive the current. She turned and looked over her shoulder and saw the walker gaining ground on her. The woman looked back at the raging river and her stomach turned. She took a deep breath and stepped off.

She felt like she was falling forever when suddenly she hit the water hard. The woman gasped for air as she fought with the current. It dragged her downstream, steadily slamming her against rocks along the way. She struggled to gain control of her body as the weight of her water filled backpack pulled her down. She fought to keep her head above water but after one too many sinking beneath, she shed her backpack from her shoulders. Afterwards she was able to gain control enough to cling onto a larger rock and pull herself on top of it. The woman lay against the rock exhausted and could hardly breath. It was beginning to get dark. She couldn't find the strength to move and ended up passing out on the rock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Recapture**

**Chapter 6**

Daryl woke up the next morning early. It was one of the first nights he slept all the way through. He figured it was because he was sleeping on a bed for a change. It was a refreshing change from a sleeping bag on the hard ground. He wasn't sure when the last time he slept in a bed was. He almost didn't want to get out. Daryl got up and headed downstairs. Carol was the only other person up. When she saw Daryl walk into the kitchen she turned away from the stove.

"Coffee?" She asked him.

Daryl could see there was a coffee pot on the stove and suddenly the smell of coffee smacked him in the face. He thought it was the best smell he had smelt in a long time.

"Yeah, that's sounds really good actually." Daryl told her.

"Have a seat, I'll also fix you some breakfast." Carol told him as she gave him a smile.

Daryl sat down at the kitchen table. The sun was just beginning to rise. "What are you doing up so early?" Daryl asked her.

"I guess I'm still just having trouble sleeping. It's hard you know…..with Sophia gone, I always seem to dream about her." Carol fought back the tears as she grabbed a mug and bowl and brought it over to Daryl. She grabbed one for herself and sat down next to him.

Daryl looked down at the bowl and saw it was filled with steaming oatmeal. "Where did this come from?" he asked.

"The pantry is stocked full of dry goods and canned items. Granted nothing for a four course meal but it will certainly help us out a bit. Wonder what happened to whoever lived here. It almost looks as if they just vanished. Lori told me there were still some clothes in the closets on the second floor." Carol told him.

Both of them ate in silence but when they were finished, Daryl finally spoke up.

"Yeah…I keep dreaming a lot too lately. Kind of gets on my nerves though." Daryl told her.

"It's difficult but I don't mind, at least I get to see her again. Sometimes though it turns into a nightmare. Those are when it's hard." She just looked over at Daryl and their eyes met. Carol searched them for some sense of understanding what he was feeling. She reached over and put her hand over his and to her surprise he didn't pull it away. He gave her a half hearted smile and looked away continuing to drink his coffee.

Carol didn't want to overwhelm Daryl so she pulled her hand gently away. "So, I'm not trying to keep tabs on you, I'm just asking but what are your plans for the day?"

"I don't know….figured I'd go take a closer look at that truck out there. Can't always ride the bike even if I wanted to. Figured maybe I could get it running. Other than that, maybe a little huntin'" Daryl told her.

Then Daryl did something Carol never expected.

"What are you gonna do?" Daryl asked her.

It was simple and seemed so silly but Carol almost wanted to cry. She couldn't help but smile at Daryl. She expected him just to be quiet the rest of the time and go on about his day but she thought it was a good sign he was asking about her plans.

"I think Lori and I are going to go through the house and maybe the attic. See what all there is that everyone can use, see what kind of things we are missing. That sort of thing." Carol told him.

Daryl nodded his head and then got up. He headed back upstairs to grab his crossbow but just before leaving the kitchen he turned back and looked at Carol.

"Thanks for breakfast." He told her then he went on his way.

Carol looked out the window and smiled. Maybe Daryl was starting to adjust to being around others. All she wanted was for him to be happy. Now that Sophia was gone, he was the closet thing she felt like she had to family. There was a special place in her heart for Daryl after all he had done for her and Sophia.

.

Daryl headed out towards the truck with his crossbow. He popped the hood and began tinkering around in the engine. He got the tool bag from Dale's RV. He had been out there for about an hour when Dale came out.

"What have you got there Daryl?" Dale asked.

"Yeah, I just borrowed them is all, I'll put them back when I'm done…." Daryl said referring to Dale's tools.

"I meant the truck…that's fine about the tools as long as you return them. Carol told me you were out here, thought maybe you could use a hand." Dale told him.

Daryl paused and looked up at Dale. First Carol had Glen and Maggie wait for him now Dale was showing up because of her. Normally Daryl would be angry with someone for meddling in his life but for some reason he was ok with it. As long as people didn't over do it. Thing was Dale knew more about mechanics than he did so he really could use some help on the truck.

Daryl and Dale worked on the truck for a couple of hours when they finally gave up. Both their hands were oily and greasy from all the work.

"Well I think we've done about all we can until you can get yourself some parts." Dale told him.

Daryl just nodded his head and closed the hood. Dale picked up his tool bag and headed back to the RV. Daryl went and washed his hands off by the well. He saw Carol standing on the porch and she waved for him to come over. Daryl picked up his crossbow and heading back to the house, Dale followed shortly behind.

"Lunch is ready if you are hungry." Carol told Daryl as he approached the porch.

Everyone gathered around the large dining room table and sat down to eat. After lunch Daryl decided he had enough "togetherness" and needed some time to himself so he headed out in the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

**Recapture**

**Chapter 7**

The woman woke up on top of the rock confused to where she was for a moment. She shivered from the cold and looked all around her. The current seemed to have calmed slightly and she wondered if she could make a swim for the shore. The right side of her face throbbed. She reached up and felt the side of her face and could tell it was swollen and she was bleeding. She could barely open her right eye it was so badly swollen. She had no choice but to make a swim for it. She couldn't stay on that rock forever.

The woman looked around for her backpack but didn't see it anywhere, then she remember having to shed it to keep from drowning. The thought of losing it made her want to cry. Not because she had anything of value in it but because it was the last thing she had that was hers. Granted it was just a few changes of clothes but it was all she had.

She took a deep breath and plunged back into the water. The water seemed colder than before and she struggled to swim to the edge. The current continued to pull her downstream but she was steadily making ground towards the side. A short distance away she could see a tree branch hanging over the water and as she slid past she reached up and grabbed it. She did her best to keep a strong hold and pull herself towards the shore. Just before she was in reach of the shore, the branch snapped and she became victim of the current again, this time it ruthlessly slamming her into the sharp edge of the rock, cutting deeply into her arm. The woman cried out in pain and clutched her wound. Not having her hands free, there wasn't enough time for her to brace herself from impact of the next rock and all she heard as a large crack against her head and everything went black.

.

Daryl cautiously approached the woman lying in the creek. Her limp body moved slightly against the edge of the creek from the current. Her face was swollen and bruised on one side. He wasn't sure if she had fallen there or drifted down the creek. Daryl aimed the crossbow at her and kicked her foot in attempt to wake her. She didn't move. Daryl looked around for any sign of anyone else or a walker but didn't see anything. He lowered his crossbow and knelt down beside her. He pressed his fingers against her neck in attempt to check her pulse but couldn't feel anything. He rested his hand on her stomach and could feel the gentle rise and fall of her breathing. She was still alive.

Daryl wasn't sure what to do with her. He didn't know if she had been attacked by a walker and would turn any minute or if she was just injured by the rocky creek. He wondered if he should search her for bite marks. Daryl felt around her legs and arms for any injuries but just found bruises and slight scrapes and cuts. He noticed both knees were banged up and her jeans were ripped. He noticed a large gash on her right arm. He ripped the sleeves off his shirt and tied them together to use to compress the wound. He wasn't sure what caused it but it definitely didn't look like a bite mark. It was too clean of a laceration for it to have been from a bite.

The woman slowly turned her head towards Daryl and tried to open her eyes. She could only open one eye and when she saw a form leaning over her she panicked thinking it was a walker. Her body felt like it was being weighed down but she struggled as best she could to push it away from her.

Daryl was startled as the woman woke and began hitting him. There was no strength behind her strikes and he tried to calm her down.

"I'm not going to hurt you….it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." He told her.

The woman could hear a man's voice but she still couldn't focus on who was before her or make out what was said. She fought to stay awake but it was useless.

Daryl watched as the woman's arms went limp and her eyes rolled back in her head. He tried calling out to her to wake her again but it was useless. Daryl's pants were becoming soaked from kneeling next to her in the creek. Daryl stood back up sliding the crossbow behind his back with the strap crossways over his chest. Daryl squatted down and scooped the woman into his arms. He adjusted his grip on her once he was standing upright and started to head back through the woods towards the house.

The woman didn't weigh much but with her body so limp from being passed out, the trip back to the house made her seem to become heavier and heavier. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had been at a clearing but maneuvering around the trees and debris made it more difficult. Daryl knew he could make it but he could feel the burning in his arms begin.

Daryl got to the clearing and picked up the pace once he could see the house. Beads of sweat started to form on his brow as he struggled to keep a good grip on her.

Rick and Lori were sitting on the porch talking.

"Oh my God!" Lori proclaimed as Rick looked up to see what drew her concern.

"Who on earth is that?" Rick asked as he stood up and headed towards Daryl.

Lori called out to the others not sure what she should do as Daryl came within speaking distance of the house.

"Daryl can I help?" Rick started to reach towards Daryl and the woman.

"Just stay out of my way and open the door." Daryl yelled.

Everyone cleared a path in the doorway for Daryl and he struggled up the steps and walked into the house with the woman. Daryl knew he couldn't make it any further and he dropped down to his knees and did his best to gently lay her on the floor before the staircase. Daryl took a deep breath as the others gathered around.

"What's going on?" Dale asked.

"Who the hell is this?" Shane remarked.

Lori and Rick came in from outside and Rick knelt down beside Daryl. "Who is this woman?" he asked as he looked at Daryl.

Carol and Andrea came in from the kitchen. "Oh my God! Are you sure she's alive?" Andrea asked.

T-Dog came down the staircase "Are you sure she's not bit?"

Everyone stared impatiently at Daryl for some kind of response as he caught his breath.

"I found her by the creek just off the river. I don't know who she is…..she doesn't appear to have any bite marks but her arm is cut. She's alive…at least she was at the creek." Daryl told them.

Shane tapped Rick and the shoulder and waved to him to follow. Rick stood up and whispered something to Lori and she nodded her head before he walked back outside with Shane.

"Daryl, go get cleaned up and we will take care of her wound and get her into some dry clothes, then we'll figure out where to put her." Lori told them.

"I'll go find something to dress her in and get some towels." Carol remarked.

"I'll get the first aid kit" Andrea stated.

Daryl nodded his head still breathing heavy and headed upstairs.

Lori began to undress the woman but stopped and looked up at T-Dog, Glen and Dale just standing there staring.

"Do you guys mind? A little privacy for her would be nice!" Lori remarked annoyed that the men were just standing there gawking.

The men shuffled off quickly, embarrassed for staring.

.

"What the hell?" Shane remarked "Daryl is just going to bring a stranger here that we know nothing about? What if she is infected?"

"What would you have supposed he have done? Just left her out there?" Rick asked him. "Besides he said she didn't have any bite marks."

"This is Daryl Dixon….he's not the brightest bulb, you just gonna take his word for it?" Shane asked.

"Lori is taking care of her, if she sees something suspicious, she will let us know, in the meantime, we'll just keep a close eye on her. If she starts to seem sick and show signs then we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Rick told him.

Dale, Glen and T-Dog came outside and approached the men.

"Hey, what should we think about having a new person here? We're already low on supplies. How can we handle another mouth to feed?" Dale asked.

"Well Maggie said she was going to bring us eggs and vegetables later. She'll keep sharing the food from the farm with us until we can get better on our feet here. That's a start at least." Glen said.

"I told you we should've just gone on to Fort Benning. Then we wouldn't even have to deal with this if we had." Shane said.

"Yeah but then that woman would probably be dead." T-Dog remarked. "We all deserve a chance here."

"Listen, this place has the potential to be a great place for us. Look at all it has given us so far. I think everyone had the best sleep in a long time last night. We need to give this place a chance." Rick stated.

"Well, I'm not done talking about this…" Shane said.

Rick cut him off, he was getting tired of his constant challenging. Shane could talk a big game but when push came to shove Rick felt like he was the one with the group's best interest at heart and he was willing do to whatever needed to be done. He had proved that with Sophia.

"We're done for now!" Rick stated as he glared at Shane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Recapture**

**Chapter 8**

Carol stood in the doorway of Daryl's room. He sat on the sofa just staring at the woman.

"You didn't have to give up your room Daryl." Carol told him. "We could've just put her on one of the sofas in the living room."

Daryl looked up at Carol, not realizing she had been standing there. "She needs to rest, the bed's more comfortable." Daryl said.

"Are you ok? You haven't said much of anything since you came back with her." Carol remarked.

"Fine…" Daryl stated. Daryl knew she wasn't buying it but he didn't want to talk about how he felt. Carol always seemed to want him to talk about his feelings but that was the last thing he wanted to do. She would just have to learn that's how he was. She had to know he talked to her more than anyone. Daryl felt a connection with this woman and he didn't know why. Maybe it was just because she was lost in the woods. Maybe it was the chance to find and save someone since he couldn't save Sophia. He didn't know. But he did know he had to make sure she was ok. Daryl scratched his head and Carol could hear his stomach growl.

"Daryl why don't you go and get some dinner. It's been ready for a half an hour already." Carol told him.

"Somebody needs to look after her." He stated.

"I'll do it, just go. I'll stay with her." Carol told him.

Daryl paused for a moment and looked back up at her. Then he slowly got up and headed downstairs. Carol sat down on the edge of the bed next to the woman. Carol wondered where she came from. All this time they had been searching the area, they hadn't come across anyone and now this woman mysteriously appeared. Carol also couldn't help but have a terrible pit in her stomach from the fact that Daryl was acting so strangely now this woman was here. Something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it. Carol sighed and moved over to the couch and sat there until Daryl returned.

.

Maggie had come over that evening bringing some food from the farm. She and Glen sat on the couch as Carol came back down the stairs.

Lori and Rick sat across from them, they had just been chatting about the day when Carol came in and sat down.

"Is something wrong Carol?" Lori asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine. Just tired I guess." Carol responded.

"So what's with this woman Daryl found? What do you know about her?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing really, just that Daryl found her and brought her back here. We don't even know what her name is." Rick stated.

Lori leaned in closer to Rick. "Hopefully she will wake up tomorrow and tell us who she is and where she came from. What if she's been separated from her own group? I think it would be important to let somebody know she's been found."

Carol bowed her head. She couldn't help but think about Sophia and wishing that someone had found her before it was too late. Carol kept trying to tell herself that Sophia was better off because now she was no longer in constant fear and would never hurt again but tonight was not a good night for Carol. She just couldn't hold onto that thought tonight.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to bed, I just…..I just need to be alone." Carol said as her eyes welled up with tears. She turned quickly and headed back up the stairs to her room.

"Do you think she is ok?" Glen asked.

"I think good days and bad days are to be expected." Lori remarked.

"Yeah and then there's the whole Daryl thing…" Maggie remarked.

Glen shot her a look that good kill.

"What?" She said to him looking innocently.

Lori looked confused. "What do you mean the whole Daryl thing? She asked.

"Maggie!" Glen couldn't believe Maggie had even said anything out loud.

"What? What is it?" Rick asked.

"Maggie just has this crazy idea…it's stupid really, it's nothing." Glen remarked trying to downplay it in hopes they wouldn't continue to ask.

"It's not crazy! I'm telling you! See I told Glen the other day that I think Carol is in love with Daryl but Glen doesn't want to believe it. But if you notice how she looks at him, I don't see where there could be any doubt." Maggie stated.

Rick laughed a little. "I don't know about that…..I know Carol is close to him….well about as close as somebody could be to Daryl Dixon I guess, but in love? I don't think so." He said shaking his head.

Lori looked down and started chewing on her nails. "I don't know Rick….Maggie may have a point, I hadn't given it much thought but what if she is?"

"Well if she is, it's really no one's business. But Carol is dealing with the loss of her daughter right now….I can only imagine what she is going through. I'm sure her emotions are just amplified. Besides a relationship with anyone is probably the last thing on her mind. We shouldn't try reading into anything. Just give her time." Rick stated as he got up and headed upstairs. "Lori you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Lori told him.

"Yeah I better head out myself." Maggie stated. "Walk me to the car Glen?" She asked.

Glen stood up and followed her out.

Andrea came down just as Maggie and Glen stepped outside.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked.

"Well… you're not going to believe what Maggie just suggested!" Lori told her.

"What?" Andrea replied.

Lori took a deep breath and did her best not to laugh when she said it herself. "I don't know what to think myself but Maggie seems to have it in her head that Carol is in love or thinks she is in love with Daryl!"

"WHAT?" Andrea sat down next to Lori. "Are you kidding me! Oh my…I don't even know what to say!" She told her.

"I know…..I don't know what to think myself!" Lori replied.

Both women couldn't help but laugh a little when they looked at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Recapture**

**Chapter 9**

The woman woke up in a dark room. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. She sat up and her head throbbed. She couldn't open her right eye at all and struggled to focus her good eye. Her arm ached and she noticed she was no longer wearing her dirty clothes but a clean t-shirt. She almost screamed when she saw a man sleeping on the couch near the bed but she managed to hold it back. Quietly she crawled out of bed and staggered to the doorway. She carefully looked down the hall but she could feel the room start to spin as she steadied herself in the door frame. Once she regained her balance, she headed down the hallway towards the staircase.

The house was quiet and dark. The woman felt like she was still dreaming. The last thing she remembered was being trying to get off that rock. She had to stop halfway down the stairs. She thought she would vomit and the room began to spin again. She sat on one of the steps and held tightly on to the railing.

.

Daryl woke up in the middle of the night and looked over at the woman on the bed. Daryl jumped up when he saw that she was gone. Daryl quietly crept down the hallway towards the stairs and he could see her about halfway down sitting on one of the steps. Daryl carefully walked past her, trying not to scare her but she jumped slightly when he came into sight. She was too dizzy to move so she just clung onto the railing, leaning her head against it. Daryl knelt down on the step in front of her and just looked at her.

"You're safe here." Daryl said to her.

She looked at Daryl but didn't say a word. Not because she didn't want to but she just didn't have the energy.

"What's your name?" Daryl asked. The woman just looked at him but didn't speak. He could tell she was struggling to stay awake.

"Come on, I'll take you back to bed….it's alright. " Daryl told her. He gently helped her back up the stairs and when they got to the landing he could feel her legs buckle beneath her. Daryl kept her from falling then picked her up in his arms. She rested her head on Daryl's shoulder. She didn't know who this man was that held her but she felt safe in his arms.

Daryl carried her back to the room and laid her on the bed. Just as he released her, she reached up and gently touched his face. It caught Daryl by surprise and he instinctively jerked away. Daryl felt chills from her touch. He didn't understand what it was about her that struck him so oddly. He covered her with the blanket and she quickly fell back asleep.

Daryl was restless and decided to go back downstairs. He was looking around the living room at all the bookshelves when he heard someone behind him. He quickly turned around. It was Carol.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

Daryl scratched his head with his hand. "I guess so, I found the woman on the stairs, guess she woke up and got confused. I took her back to bed though, she asleep now. Thought I would just get up for a bit so I came down here."

Carol walked over and stood next to him. "She's lucky you found her when you did. You probably saved her life."

Daryl just shrugged. He hadn't given it much thought.

"I wonder where she came from….what happened to her." Carol stated. "Don't you?"

Daryl just looked at her. He didn't feel like making small talk but he didn't want to hurt Carol's feelings either. He knew she was hurting enough right now and he didn't want to add to it by hurting her feelings. What he really wanted to do was go back to sleep but he couldn't shake the strange feeling he got from the woman. "I don't know….I guess…." He finally replied as he chewed at his fingernails.

"Are you hungry? I could fix you something to eat." Carol offered.

"No…think I will just try and go back to sleep." Daryl stated and he headed back upstairs.

Carol just stood in the living room. She wished Daryl would open up more about how he was feeling. She could tell something was wrong. She wanted so much to have a real conversation with him. She remembered the story he told her of the Cherokee Rose. She couldn't help but smile when thinking about it. It was times like that when Daryl opened up more that she longed for. She wanted him to let her in. He needed to let in somebody. Carol knew he trusted her more than anyone else in the group and she was grateful for that. It may not be much compared to others but it was a lot for Daryl.

There was a peacefulness about the house. Carol couldn't help but feel at ease there. It was the first time since she left her old home that she actually felt like she could consider calling somewhere else home. They were fortunate to find it. Now all they had to do was figure out what to do about food and other supplies. Carol had heard Shane continue to talk with Andrea about Fort Benning. She wondered if Shane would try to convince people to leave the house and continue on. She was tired of moving. Tired of feeling like she was on the run. So many bad things had happened and so many people had been lost, especially people close to her. She was ready for there to be some happiness again. The house held that potential she felt. She wouldn't want to leave if the others continued on. The only concern she really had was whether Daryl would want to go or stay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Recapture**

**Chapter 10**

The woman woke up as the sunlight streamed into her room. She still wasn't able to open her right eye and she struggled to open her left. She could tell someone else was in the room with her. She slowly tried to sit up when she heard a voice.

"You're awake!" Carol got up from the couch and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's ok, it's safe here. How are you feeling?" She asked.

The woman looked at Carol then looked around the room confused to where she was or how she even got there. She tried to remember what had happened but all she had were confusing fragments of memories. She didn't know what to think. She wasn't even sure she wasn't dreaming still.

Carol leaned over and put her arm around her to help steady her to sitting up. The woman slowly gained her bearings.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Carol was a little relieved for her to speak. Now maybe everyone could have some answers. "You're safe. You're in a farmhouse. There is a group of us here. Daryl found you in the creek near the river. He's the one that brought you here. Do you remember how you got there?"

The woman gently shook her head no but the shaking motion made her head throb and she raised her hand to her head to help support it.

"Can you tell me your name?" Carol asked.

The woman suddenly remembered the man last night asking her on the stairs what her name was but she didn't even know if she had told him. She wasn't sure who he was or if he was the one the lady was telling her found her.

"Melissa…" The woman managed to say.

"Well Melissa, my name is Carol. We'll all do whatever we can to help you. Will you be ok if I leave you alone for a minute? I just thought I'd go get you something to drink, maybe something to eat if you can handle it."

"Ok" The woman replied. She leaned against the headboard of the bed to help support herself.

Carol started to leave the room but turned back around in the doorway. "I won't be long, I'll be right back." she told her.

The woman looked around the room. It seemed cozy but that thought was abruptly halted when she noticed the crossbow sitting on top of the dresser. She wondered if she would be able to figure out how to use it depending on who came back in the room. This woman Carol seemed nice enough but after all she had been through she didn't really feel like she knew who she could trust. She'd rather be safe than sorry.

Melissa struggled to crawl out of bed towards the dresser. She felt like she had been hit by a truck. Her whole body ached. She grabbed the crossbow and sat back on the bed to examine it. From best she could tell the crossbow was ready to fire. All one had to do was pull the trigger. She heard a noise to her left near the doorway and she stood up quickly pointing the crossbow in that direction. Her hands were shaking and out of reflex she pulled the trigger. A bolt shot from the crossbow and she could hear it strike the wooden door with great speed.

Shocked, Daryl first looked at the bolt sticking out of the door next to his head and then lunged towards the woman, grabbed the crossbow from her hands and in the process knocking her back onto the bed.

The woman lay back propped up on her elbows and looked at Daryl in fear. Partly because she hadn't meant to fire the crossbow and the other being she had no idea what this man was going to do next.

"STUPID BITCH! YOU COULD'VE KILLED SOMEBODY! WHAT THE HELL?" Daryl shouted at her as he went back over to the door to pull the bolt out.

"There's a kid here too, you could've killed anybody! What the hell is wrong with you?" Daryl asked as he glared back at her.

Carol came down the hallway with a mug and plate of food when she heard Daryl yelling.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked with a concerned look on her face.

Daryl pulled the bolt out of the door and looked at Carol and held it up in his hand "This is what's wrong! She tried to shoot me….with my own crossbow! Crazy bitch! I should've left her in that damn creek!"

Daryl stomped off back down the stairs and Carol could hear the front door slam from the third floor he slammed it so hard.

Carol slowly entered the room as the woman was sitting back up on the bed. She rested the plate on top of the dresser and handed Melissa the cup.

"Here try this first, then if you feel up to eating, it's here." She told her.

"I wasn't trying to hurt anybody…" Melissa started to say. She had to hold the mug with both hands, her hands were shaking from nerves and from being weak. "I didn't mean to…" Melissa couldn't finish what she was saying.

"It's alright, the important thing was that no one was hurt. Don't worry, Daryl will calm down." Carol said and she smiled at Melissa. "You don't need to be scared, no one will hurt you here. You're safe. I promise." Carol reassured her. She didn't blame Daryl for getting angry but at the same time she understood how afraid and confused this woman must be.

"I need to take care of a few things are you sure you will be ok if I leave you to yourself for a bit?" Carol asked Melissa.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied.

"Alright, well I'll be downstairs if you need something. There are other people here too so don't be surprised if you see others. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. Once you're done eating just leave the plate on the dresser, I will take care of it later." Carol told her as she rested her hand on her arm. Carol glanced around the room to make sure there were no other weapons in sight. She got up and walked to the doorway. "Just try to get some rest and get well. "

Melissa watched Carol head back towards the staircase. She drank the rest of the water from the mug and placed it on top of the dresser. She didn't feel like eating right then so she went ahead and laid back down. Thinking to herself…_Daryl?…no….it can't be…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Recapture**

**Chapter 11**

Carol stepped out on the front porch where everyone was sitting around talking. Daryl was standing off in the grass a short ways away from everyone but still in ear shot.

"We need to go on to Fort Benning. This isn't the time to stay and play house." Shane told them.

"What for Shane? What we need is a stable home, we have that here, why should we leave to go back out there? As far as we know Fort Benning will be no different from Atlanta." Lori argued.

"Of course it won't be, don't be ridiculous. It's a military installation, it's not going to be like Atlanta." Shane replied.

"Tell us Shane what is the point? Lori's right. It's safe here, we can make this a home. I'm not going to drag my family back out on the road to uncertainty when I can provide them a safe place here." Rick told him.

"But what about the walkers? We're bound to see some at some point. Shouldn't we be trying to find out what's going on in the rest of the world? If there is some kind of cure or vaccine?" Andrea asked.

"You'd think a military installation would have those answers if there are people still there." Dale added "But I don't know, I mean what if there's not, then we've made that trip for nothing and we've wasted resources. I just don't know."

"You want to leave?" Carol asked "But why? It's wonderful here. I'm tired of running. I want a place to call home, I want to stay here with all you people I care about." Carol stated as she looked over at Daryl. He only seemed to be half listening as he was pacing back and forth still agitated from what happened upstairs.

"Well we've already outgrown this house with a new person here, there aren't enough bedrooms for everyone. We need to see what else is out there and not just settle for what we think is the best we can do. We need to be thinking long term here." Shane continued to argue.

"But we don't know who this new woman is or where she came from. She might just be here temporarily. She might already have her own home." Glenn added.

"And if she doesn't?" Andrea asked.

"I think that's something we can deal with when we know for sure but even worst case scenario, this house is huge. There's an extra living room, there's the attic that can eventually be converted into another bedroom if needed. People can double up in rooms that don't mind sharing a larger room together. We can make this work here." Lori continued to argue.

Rick could tell she was starting to get upset. He put his arm around her to comfort her. He knew she was thinking about their baby and that was why she was fighting so hard to stay. He couldn't help but completely agree with her.

"I don't understand why we are arguing about all this to begin with. I say if you don't want to stay here then go! I don't care what anyone else does but I'm staying here. I'm tired of running too. Winter's going to be here before we know it and I'd rather be safe and sound in a house than out there on the road camping out in a tent. If it's not a walker that's gets you it's going to be frost bite!" T-Dog added.

Carol stepped off the porch and walked up to Daryl. She touched his arm for him to look at her.

"What do you want Daryl? What do you want to do?" She asked him.

Daryl looked into Carol's eyes. He could see tears filling them. She looked at him with such desperation he was almost afraid of saying the wrong thing. He knew she wanted to stay and the truth was he hadn't given it much thought. There hadn't been time to.

"I guess….I…." Daryl looked back at the faces of all the others. Everyone seemed to be waiting, holding their breath for him to speak. Daryl was a little confused by this sudden new interest in his opinion. "….Why don't a few of us head on to Fort Benning and see what's there…. The rest can stay here. If their ain't nothin' there then we know and we'll just stay here. Otherwise, people can decide then if they want to go back or stay here."

"You want to go?" Carol asked him shocked and saddened.

"It's not that…I just…." Daryl couldn't help but stumble over his words. He didn't want to leave but he was starting to feel overwhelmed about everything. The way Carol seemed to be looking at him constantly for comfort. He could feel a change in her behavior towards him and he didn't know what it meant. Then there was this mystery woman no one knew anything about. He felt drawn to her and he didn't like feeling that way. Not to mention he was furious with her for almost killing him. He was so conflicted by everything he was feeling he just wanted to leave for a bit and get his head straight.

Carol stared at the ground, she fought back the tears as best she could.

"Hell, even Daryl thinks we should go! I say let's go then!" Shane said.

Dale grew concerned with having just Shane and Daryl go. He was afraid with as hot tempered as Daryl was that he might meet the same fate Otis did going off alone with Shane. "Well a group needs to go if anyone goes. Two people isn't safe." Dale couldn't help but look at Shane as he said the last part.

Shane just glared back at Dale "Well you want to go old man?"

"Well I don't have a problem going as long as we're coming back" T-Dog added.

"I'm good at navigating, I'm with T-Dog, as long as we're coming back I'll go too." Glen stated.

"Well, if that's what y'all want to do I won't stop you but I'm not encouraging it." Rick said.

"Alright then it's settled, might as well go while the going's good!" Shane said.

They started to walk off when Carol grabbed a hold of Daryl and wrapped her arms around him. "Please Daryl, don't….I need you to stay here…please, I'm begging you…" Carol burst into tears she couldn't hold them back no matter how hard she tried.

Daryl was stunned by her reaction. He stood there looking uncomfortable and helpless. Lori ran over and tried to pull her gently away from Daryl to comfort her but she wouldn't let go. She just held on tighter. Lori shot Daryl a desperate look.

"I'll go, Daryl can stay." Andrea stated.

Finally Daryl awkwardly put his arms around her "Fine….I won't go…just stop that…" Daryl said softly. Daryl could feel his face turn red as all eyes were on them.

Carol slowly released Daryl, still crying and Lori was able to pull her away, wrapping her arm around her in the process. She started to lead her back to the house when Lori turned her head and looked back at Daryl. "You did the right thing…" Lori told him.

Glen, T-Dog, Shane and Andrea started gathering supplies to take with them on the road.

Daryl looked up towards the windows of the house and noticed the mystery woman now on the second floor looking out the window. She had been watching them the whole time he thought.

"Daryl, I thought if you want we could head up to the highway and see if we can salvage some parts for that truck if you'd like." Dale asked him distracting him from the window.

"Alright" Daryl replied and he walked over to the RV with Dale, he couldn't help but glance back up at the window.


	12. Chapter 12

**Recapture**

**Chapter 12**

Melissa could see Carol clinging to the man she almost shot outside the front of the house from the second floor staircase landing window. She could tell the woman was crying but she couldn't hear what anyone had said. She watched as the dark haired woman pulled Carol away and led her towards the house. She turned and started to slowly head down the rest of the stairs as she heard the front door open and close.

.

Lori led Carol into the kitchen to sit down. Carol struggled to get control of herself and stop crying. Lori fixed her something to drink and sat down next to her and put her arm back around her.

"I'm really worried about you Carol. Are you alright?"

Carol nodded her head yes but since she was having a hard time stopping crying she knew she wasn't very convincing.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me. I just freaked! I don't know why. I'll be alright." Carol said through the tears.

"You know you're not alone here. Whenever you need to talk about whatever it is you are feeling please know that I'm here for you and the rest of us are here for you too. No one expects you to always put on a strong face around here. You've been through a terrible ordeal. Don't bottle it all up inside. It will just eat away at you." Lori told her.

Carol took a few deep breaths and some sips from the mug and calmed herself down. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying.

"Well, you know…..there are good days and bad. I miss her.." Carol said. "I guess this is just a bad day."

"I can't imagine what you are going through. When Carl was hurt….I …." Lori struggled with what she wanted to say to Carol. She didn't want to pretend like she knew what Carol was feeling but just even the possibility of losing Carl was bad enough.

"Lori it's fine…I know how hard everyone worked trying to find her. Sometimes there is no real answer for things. It's just so…." Carol stated. "But having everyone here be so supportive and having Daryl….he tried so hard…he really showed me another side of himself."

Lori sighed not sure where to begin with Carol as far as Daryl was concerned. "That's kind of what I'm also concerned about…I know that your emotions are running high right now. I also know that it's natural to be drawn to someone who goes out of their way to help you and puts their own life in jeopardy to do that…..trust me…I definitely understand that. When I thought Rick was gone, I didn't know how I would get through it and keep Carl safe but Shane was there for us. But looking back, I know I confused things in my own head….I just don't want you to do the same."

Carol was a little confused by what Lori was saying to her. She didn't even know what she meant. "I'm sorry but I don't understand…..you don't want me to do what?"

"I don't want you to misconstrue your feelings of gratitude and caring for Daryl as being something more than just that." Lori told her.

Carol started to awkwardly laugh. "Misconstrue? I…." Carol suddenly realized what Lori was saying to her and the more she thought of it the more she knew Lori had a point. Carol took a deep breath and rested her head in her hands for a moment.

"Carol? I'm not trying to upset you…please…" Lori felt guilty for upsetting Carol. It wasn't her intention.

Carol looked up at Lori. " I really don't know what to say…"

"Why don't you start by just telling me what it is you are feeling." Lori told her as she reached over and took hold of her hand.

"I wish you all had seen the side of Daryl that I did when he was looking for Sophia. There was a gentle caring side to him that I never knew was there before. I guess I just saw him in a new light. He was so selfless in his search for her. I don't think he would've ever stopped looking until we found her. Even if it took forever. He really is an amazing man Lori. He may be troubled but that's only part of him. He has the potential to be so much more. He just needs the chance." Carol told her.

"And you….what is it that you need?" Lori asked her.

"I don't know Lori, I really don't. I'm just confused right now, I don't even know what to think. I know I feel something for Daryl, I just don't know what it is but I know I have to have him in my life somehow. I can't bare the thought of being without him." She told Lori.

"Do you think you're falling in love with him?" Lori asked her. She knew it was a bold thing to ask but she felt like she needed to.

Carol took a deep breath and shook her head. "Honestly…..I don't know…I don't know what I feel…..maybe?"

Both Lori and Carol heard a creak in the floor and turned and looked towards the entrance way of the kitchen. Melissa had just started to turn away as if to leave.

"Hello?" Lori called out to her.

Melissa cringed as she realized she had been caught. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation but she couldn't help it. She tried sneaking back off as to not disturb them but failed in doing so.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude…..I just was thirsty….it can wait…" Melissa said.

"Don't be silly, no please, come in here….my name's Lori" Lori stood and walked over to her. "I'll make you some tea." She stated as she took the mug from Melissa's hand. "Please have a seat, I'm sure you probably don't feel like being on your feet much."

Melissa slowly walked past Lori and sat down near Carol.

"I'm sorry Carol…I didn't mean to interrupt." Melissa told her.

"Dear it's fine really….I don't want to talk about myself anymore anyways so it was really good timing. What I would like to know is about you? Where are you from?" Carol asked her.

"I agree, you have us all a bit curious as to who you are!" Lori added as she handed Melissa's mug back to her.

Melissa gave Lori a little smile as she took the mug. She let it rest on the table but cupped her hands around it. She wished she had grabbed a blanket before headed down, she was starting to get cold. Grateful as she was to be wearing clean clothes, all she had on was an extra large t-shirt that came almost to her knees but she was cold.

"You look cold….come on, why don't we find you some real clothes." Lori told her and she motioned for her to get up.

"Will you be ok here for a few Carol?" Lori asked her.

"Sure….go ahead, I'll be fine." Carol responded.

Lori guided Melissa upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Recapture**

**Chapter 13**

Melissa followed Lori into the bedroom and Lori opened the closet.

"Honestly, all these clothes were left here by whomever lived here before so you can take as much as you need." Lori instructed.

Melissa started to look through the clothing and picked out a short sleeve light yellow dress, a button down shirt and a pair of jeans. She removed them and folded them over her arms as if she was done and just looked at Lori.

"That's all you're taking?" Lori asked.

"Well….I…." Melissa felt a little embarrassed, she didn't want to appear greedy but she really had nothing.

"Don't be silly, besides, I don't know anyone else small enough to fit in these clothes, you're so petite! Seriously, you need to take more than that. Here, sit down." Lori gestured for her to sit on the bed. Melissa did as she instructed and Lori started going through the closet for things she thought would be good for Melissa.

"So, tell me, where are you from?" Lori asked.

"Originally? Well I grew up in a small town just outside of Atlanta and when I was 17, my family moved to the city. I stayed there, went to college and worked there once I graduated." Melissa told her.

"Really? What did you do?" Lori asked.

"Um, I was a counselor for troubled teens. Teens from broken homes, abuse victims, stuff like that. I guess I just liked helping people." Melissa told her.

"Well, that certainly sounds like an admirable career choice, what about, friends and family, how did you wind up in the woods in a creek bed? Where you with anyone? I'm sorry I don't mean to ask you 50 questions but these are all things people are going to ask so I guess you might as well get it over with now right?" Lori laughed a little.

"No….it's fine…..I understand being curious. I'm sure I would be too. My father died while I was in college….heart attack and my mom…well…..you know…she got sick with all that happened. She was in one of the local hospitals when the military came in." Melissa lowered her head. She wanted to cry just thinking about what happened to her mom but she didn't have the energy too. She really just felt like going back to sleep but she didn't want to be rude to Lori. "It was chaos for awhile, seemed like everyone was dying all around me and those…walkers…it was awful…I ran into a small group just outside the city and immediately linked up with them. They were the wrong group to get caught up with. They were already infected, I just didn't know it. That was a disaster in itself. I was lucky to make it out unharmed. I've been on my own since. Just wandering here and there. I don't remember exactly what happened to end up in the creek. I don't know…maybe it will come back but somehow along the way I lost all my things. Not that I had a lot to begin with but…." Melissa felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She really felt like she had nothing. She was grateful how this group appeared to be welcoming but she didn't feel connected to them.

"Well now you have all of this." Lori said as she dropped about a week's worth of clothes next to her on the bed. Lori walked over to the dresser and removed some undergarments and socks for her as well. She walked back over to the closet and grabbed a bag from the top shelf and put all the clothes in it.

"I'll let you pick out what shoes you want….see what fits best." Lori said pointing to the floor of the closet.

Melissa slowly sat on the floor and looked through the shoes in the closet. She pulled out a pair of tennis shoes and a pair of cowgirl boots. She smiled when she saw the boots. "I used to have a pair of cowgirl boots I wore all the time with everything! My friends hated it! Even dresses I'd wear them. They were a little fancier than these but these will do just the same…thanks Lori."

Lori smiled "Come on, I'm sure you are exhausted, shopping always made me tired" she laughed. "I'll help you carry these back to Daryl's….I mean your room."

"Daryl?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, Daryl….I figured you met him already. He's the one that found you in the creek. He carried you back here all that way. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here at this house. He gave up his room for you." Lori told her.

Suddenly Melissa felt really uncomfortable as she clung to her shirt wondering who had undressed her. She hadn't given it any thought before.

"Oh don't worry" Lori said reading what she was thinking from her body language. "It was just us girls that changed you out of those wet clothes."

"Well that's a relief." Melissa stated.

"Anyways, I just figured you and Daryl already had your introductions, he gave up his room for you too. He's an interesting character." Lori told her.

"Yeah well we did but I don't think he likes me too much and knowing now that he gave up his room probably just makes it worse." Melissa told her.

"Why would you say that?" Lori asked.

"Well… you see….I kind of almost shot him with a crossbow…..I didn't mean to it just went off." Melissa told her shamefully.

Lori laughed "Oh my! Yeah… he probably isn't too fond of you right now, that's his crossbow you know…that probably just made it that much worse. Besides there have been a few in this group that have thought of doing far worse to him. He can be bit of a hot head so don't take him disliking you personally. In fact, sometimes I think the only person he truly likes here is Carol."

"Yeah….I heard a bit of your conversation, I didn't mean to but I did. So I guess they are really close then?" Melissa asked.

"Well they've been through some tough times together. They do care for each other." Lori told her.

"Alright, come on, I'll help you back to your room." Lori helped Melissa up and they headed back up to the third floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Recapture**

**Chapter 14**

The following day Daryl was up early tinkering with the truck. He and Dale had managed to salvage what he hoped was all of the parts he'd need to fix it and get it running. Carol had brought breakfast to him but was quieter than normal. She didn't stay and try to talk. He was kind of surprised she didn't.

"Dammit!" Daryl cussed to himself as he struggled with one of the parts as he leaned under the hood.

"Everything alright?" Daryl heard a voice ask which made him jump and hit his head on the hood.

"SHIT!" Daryl leaned out from under the hood and pressed his hand against the back of his head where he hit it checking to see if he was bleeding which he wasn't.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Melissa told him.

Daryl looked at her standing before him. She was wearing a short sleeved yellow dress with cowgirl boots. Her hair was tucked behind one of her ears but she let the other side hang down to help hide the bruised and swollen side of her face. She still wasn't able to open her right eye but it didn't appear to be quite as swollen as the day before.

"You're certainly gettin' to be a dangerous person to be around…" Daryl said as he glared at her. He leaned back under the hood of the truck and went back to work.

Melissa could feel the butterflies in her stomach just thinking about trying to talk to Daryl but she took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for yesterday….I didn't mean to I just…" Melissa started to say when Daryl interrupted her.

"You may not have noticed with your one eye and all but I'm kind of busy here…." He snapped at her.

Melissa's expression changed from one of being hopeful to one of anger. "Look, I was just trying to apolog….." Daryl cut her off again.

"I'm busy, leave me be….I don't care."

"…..Clearly" Melissa said quietly and she turned and walked back towards the house. She should've known she was wasting her time trying to talk to him. She had just hoped maybe things would be different and that he had a chance to cool down from before. All she wanted was the opportunity to talk to him or at least apologize. She suddenly found herself surrounded by people but still managed to feel alone at the same time.

Daryl watched her as she walked away. She held her head down and slowly walked back to the house. Daryl felt sick to his stomach watching her walk away. He felt that same feeling of being drawn to her and he couldn't understand why. Almost as if there was something familiar about her. He really didn't like her very much so why he couldn't shake the feeling was beyond him. She had been reckless and could've seriously hurt anyone with that crossbow. He also didn't like how she looked at him. Almost as if she was expecting something from him. He had already saved her life that should've been more than enough. If she wanted a friend or someone to talk to there were plenty of other people to choose from at that house than him.

"Fuck!" Daryl said as he angrily threw the wrench on the ground. He sat down on the ground with his back against the grill of the truck. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Recapture**

**Chapter 15**

Melissa walked briskly back towards the house. Her body still ached but she tried to ignore it as best she could. The throbbing on the side of her face grew more intense the angrier she got. She marched up the porch and walked inside. She went over to the kitchen and saw Lori and Carol sitting at the table.

Hi Melissa, why don't you join us?" Lori asked her.

Melissa didn't feel much up to talking but she felt obligated to so she went in and sat down at the table. She had a view of the window from her seat and the window put Daryl right in her line of sight. She couldn't help but stare out the window at him.

Carol watched Melissa as she stared at Daryl through the window. "Were you able to speak to him?" Carol asked.

"What?" Melissa asked her, realizing Carol was talking to her.

"Daryl…..did you speak with him? We saw you over by the truck just before you came in." Carol told her.

"Well, I guess if you'd call it that…." Melissa answered.

"What does that mean?" Lori asked.

Melissa sighed deeply. "I tried to apologize for the incident with the crossbow but he wouldn't hardly let me say two words."

"Like I said before, don't take it personally. Daryl doesn't like many people and he's is a bit of a hot head so just give him some time. Hopefully he'll come around. At least a little." Lori told her.

"Yes….there's more to Daryl Dixon than meets the eye." Carol told her as she smiled and started to blush.

Melissa's stomach turned when she noticed how fondly Carol spoke of Daryl. When she first saw him in the doorway of the room, she knew she knew him from before. She had hoped when she went outside that they would've had a chance to talk for her to confirm what she already knew but he wouldn't have any part of it.

_Daryl Dixon….._Melissa thought to herself. She could hardly believe it. After all these years what were the odds that she'd run into him. She had thought of him often throughout the years, always wondering what happened to him. Melissa tried her best to forget about him and forge relationships with other men but hey always felt forced and she quickly became tired of them, her thoughts always leading back to Daryl.

_Melissa had snuck out of her house late one night with some friends and headed out to the lake. A bunch of teens were hanging out there, drinking beer and liquor. She had just turned 16 and was out to celebrate. Melissa had gotten completely wasted that night. All of the boys and girls paired up with one another and picked various spots around the lake the make out or have sex. Melissa didn't want any part of it. She had always only had eyes for Daryl._

_Feeling out of place she decided she could walk home which realistically, being as drunk as she was, she would've never made it the 10 miles down the road to her house. Since reasoning wasn't with her that night she started to stumble down the road. She heard a car horn and brakes squeal in the road. As she turned around, the lights of a vehicle blinded her as it stopped short of striking her. _

"_Watch where you're going!" She yelled at the truck as she stumbled backwards slightly. The truck door slammed and she noticed the silhouette of a man coming towards her._

"_What the hell are you doing in the middle of the road?" Daryl raised his voice at her, half out of anger and half out of fear that he almost ran her over. "What are doing out here?" _

"_What are you doing out here?" She asked back and Daryl could see she wasn't going to have any kind of explanation but a drunk one. _

"_Come on…I'll take you home.." Daryl told her as he grabbed her by the arm and led her to the passenger side of the truck. Once inside, he closed the door and got back in, driving off down the road towards home._

"_Daryl…..I hoped you come…." She told him as she started to giggle._

"_Oh yeah?…..looks to me like you've been too busy with a bottle to think about anything else." Daryl told her as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Melissa slid over in the cab of the truck and rested her head on Daryl's shoulder. He didn't bother trying to shrug her off considering how drunk she was. They were almost home so he just did his best to ignore her. _

_He pulled up outside their two houses and gently shook her to wake up her. She sat up, groggy and looked around before she look at him. _

"_Can you walk?" Daryl asked her._

_Melissa didn't say anything, she just stared at him. Before he knew, she had straddled his lap and began kissing him on the mouth._

_Daryl was startled by her sudden aggressiveness towards him and he turned his head away from her._

"_Missy…stop…" Daryl told her but she continued on kissing his neck. Daryl felt a chill run through his body at the sense of her mouth against him. He didn't want her to stop but he knew he couldn't let things continue. He grabbed by the arms and pushed her body away from his causing her to hit the horn. Melissa jumped from the sound and started to laugh loudly._

"_Ssshhhh! We're going to wake your parents….you've got to be quiet." Daryl told her as he tried to hush her. He opened the truck door and somehow managed to wiggle out from underneath her. He started to pull her out when she refused to move._

"_Why don't you like me Daryl?" Melissa asked him._

"_Come on Missy, let's go…there's no time for games, cut it out." He told her._

_Melissa's demeanor changed and she stared up at him with sad eyes. "I just don't understand….." She told him._

_Daryl stopped struggling with her and just stood there for a moment in silence._

"_Missy…it's not that….it's just….it's complicated and you're drunk. I need to get you back into your house before your parents notice your gone. Please….just stop." Daryl told him._

_Melissa bowed her head and slowly stepped out of the truck. Daryl helped her back to her house as she stumbled towards the door. Daryl didn't know how she didn't wake up her parents but somehow she managed not to._

_The next few days Daryl did his best to avoid her. The more time that went by without seeing him, the more embarrassed Missy became by her own behavior but she couldn't get kissing him out of her mind._

"Melissa? Are you alright?" Lori asked as she put her hand on Melissa's shoulder and gently shook her. "You're out in left field there, didn't you hear what Carol was asking you?" Lori asked her.

Melissa shook herself out of the daze she was in as she had stared out the window at Daryl. She could feel herself blush but luckily she didn't think either of them would notice from the bruising that was already there.

"I'm sorry….I'm just not feeling well, I'm going to go lie down." Melissa got up from the table and went back upstairs. She laid on the bed and pulled the blanket around her tightly. She had always hoped of finding Daryl again. She had dreamed up this big scenario of how wonderful it would be, a reality now that couldn't be further from her fantasies.


	16. Chapter 16

**Recapture**

**Chapter 16**

"Do you think it was strange how fixated Melissa seemed to be on Daryl?" Carol asked Lori.

"It seemed a little odd but that could just be she has been through an ordeal, maybe we are just reading more into it than we should. Daryl did save her life and he won't even let her express any gratitude towards him for it. That's got to be difficult, I'd suppose." Lori told her.

"I guess you're right…..I don't know, I feel like we are missing something, like she's left something out." Carol told her.

"What are you two talking about?" Rick asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh we were just getting aquainted with Melissa and were just curious about a few things. Nothing big. " Lori told him.

"Well come on, Carl wants to show you what he found out here." Rick told her.

"That certainly sounds interesting." Lori looked at Carol and smiled, a little nervous to what kind of creature Carl had stumbled across and was insisting she look at.

Rick and Lori went back outside and Carol looked back out the window at Daryl. He had stopped working on the truck and was just sitting on the tailgate. She walked outside to see him.

Daryl saw Carol approaching and watched her walk up to him.

"How's it going?" Carol asked him.

"It's going….I guess." He responded.

Carol looked around and noticed that no one else was nearby which was what she wanted.

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to…" Carol started to say.

Daryl started to shake his head. "Don't…..it's fine."

Carol smiled at Daryl. She stepped closer to him until she was standing up against the tailgate directly in front of him. Carol could see the confusion on his face as to why she was coming so close.

"Daryl…there's so much that I feel like I need to say…..I'm so grateful for you…" Carol started to tell him.

Daryl suddenly felt uncomfortable, he didn't want her standing there and saying nice things about him. He didn't feel like he deserved it. He tried to interupt her but she kept talking.

"Once my husband died, I felt like it was just Sophia and I in a way. But then when she disappeared, I never felt alone because of you. I don't ever want to lose you. That's why I got so upset before." Carol told him.

Daryl just stared at Carol. He could see the fear in her eyes. He was searching for the right words when Carol leaned in, cupping his face in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. Abruptly she stopped and pulled away, turning her back to him.

Carol placed her hand over her mouth wondering what she had just done. "Oh Daryl, I'm so sorry…"

Daryl just sat there stunned. He didn't know what to do or say. He felt frozen and unable to move. He never expected that from Carol.

Carol then surprised Daryl even more by starting to laugh. "I can't believe I just did that! What am I thinking? I don't know why I did that…."

Daryl squirmed while sitting on the tailgate. A part of him wanted to just high tail it and leave but he didn't want to turn his back on Carol either. Now with her laughing he was even more confused.

"No…..I do know why I did that Daryl…I had to figure out what I'm feeling for you and now I know…I swear I feel like I just kissed my brother!" Carol burst into laughter again, this time laughing so hard she was crying. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh but I just feel so ridiculous!"

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to be in the situation of trying to tell Carol he didn't have romantic feelings for her. Thankfully now, he wouldn't have to. He looked down for a moment, reaching up and scratching the back of his head. He cut his eyes back up to her and hopped off the tailgate, standing in front of her. She stopped laughing and just looked up at him.

"Are we good?" She asked him.

Daryl gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

Carol gave him a friendly hug, this time one in which he awkwardly returned and she headed back inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Recapture**

**Chapter 17**

A few days had gone by and Melissa finally regained the use of both eyes. The bruising was starting to heal but she felt like she was finally beginning to look like herself again. She got up that morning determined to find a way to talk to Daryl. She'd catch him every now and then staring at her but anytime she tried to talk to him he wouldn't give her the time of day. He would always come up with some excuse as to why he didn't have time to talk with her. She still wanted to apologize for almost shooting him but more importantly she wanted him to remember her.

Melissa headed downstairs, it was close to lunchtime and she figured everyone would be gathering towards the kitchen. Her thoughts were right. There everyone was, everyone except Daryl about to sit down to eat.

"Is Daryl still tinkering with that truck? I swear I've told him twice already that lunch is ready…" Carol said as she headed back out the front door.

"Melissa, come on, lunch is ready, you missed breakfast and we didn't want to wake you but I'm sure you are starving. Come in have a seat." Lori told her.

.

Daryl started the truck for the first time. He couldn't help but smile and be proud of himself. He had been spending almost all of his time working on the truck, partly because he wanted to get it up and running but it was also a good way to keep distance between himself and Melissa. Every time he saw her she looked as if she was about to speak and he did his best to avoid her at any cost. He couldn't shake the connection he felt to her but since it made no sense he just wanted it to go away. He didn't want to figure it out, he just wanted it to stop.

Daryl heard Carol calling after him again. This time her tone was more stern and Daryl couldn't help but laugh to himself. He headed towards the house and got cleaned up for lunch. By the time Daryl got into the kitchen, the only seat left was one next to Melissa. Daryl froze for a moment in the kitchen. Melissa looked over her shoulder at Daryl and he couldn't help but slightly shutter. If he didn't know better he'd swore he knew her. Daryl shook his head at the thought and just grabbed a bowl and stood by the kitchen counter.

"Come on Daryl, sit down…" Lori told him.

"Naw, I'm just gonna eat and run. I don't need to sit." Daryl responded.

Melissa rolled her eyes. She knew he did that because his only choice of places to sit were next to her.

"Daryl this is ridiculous." Melissa blurted out as she stood up and walked towards him.

"What's your problem?" Daryl asked her.

"I'm not the one with the problem here it's you!" Melissa barked back at him.

"Whoa, let's just have everyone calm down…Melissa, if Daryl doesn't want to sit, he doesn't want to sit, don't worry about it." Rick stated.

Melissa turned back and looked at Rick. "No I am worrying about it. This is how he has been from the get go. All I've tried to do is apologize to him and talk to him but I can't even say to words without him saying something mean back to me."

Melissa turned her focus back to Daryl. Daryl sat the bowl on the counter, resting his hands against it just glaring at her.

"You act like it would kill you just to hear me out!" Melissa started to raise her voice.

"Why the hell do you think everything is about you? You've been nothin' but a pain in my ass since I brought you here. You're sorry, I got it! Looks like you are gettin' around just fine now so why don't you just go back to where ever you came from?" Daryl snapped back at her.

"Dammit Daryl! You're a heartless bastard just like your brother Merle!" Melissa said as she marched out of the kitchen and out the front door, slamming it on the way.

A chill ran through Daryl's body to his core. He looked back at the others at the table and they all were motionless with their mouths open. Their expressions confirmed what his next questions was about to be. They were just as surprised as he was which meant none of them had spoken a word to her about Merle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Recapture**

**Chapter 18**

Melissa quickly walked off towards the barn. She was so angry at Daryl she could scream. She didn't know what would make her feel better, screaming or crying. She didn't understand why he would bother saving her and then turn around and be so mean to her. It didn't make any sense. She felt like she couldn't do anything right in his eyes. All she wanted was for him to remember. She wanted what she had dreamed about for so many years.

Daryl followed after Melissa. Merle had been gone for months, she had no way of knowing him. How would she even know to compare him to Merle? Daryl was furious and wanted answers. He knew she had been keeping something from everyone and he was going to find out once and for all what it was.

Daryl finally caught up with her in the barn. He grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around facing him and wouldn't let go of her.

"What the hell do you know about my brother? What even gives you the right to say anything about him? ANSWER ME!" He shouted at her!

Melissa could see how angry Daryl was, she didn't know if it was because she compared him to Merle or the fact that he didn't understand why. Melissa did her best to fight back her own tears, she didn't want Daryl to see her cry, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he could so easily make her.

"You just don't have any idea do you Daryl? No idea at all?" Melissa asked him sternly.

"Stop playing games and tell me!" Daryl told her.

Melissa looked down and took a deep breath still fighting back the tears, she tried jerking her wrist away from Daryl but he gripped it tighter. She held her head back up and stared him in the eyes.

"Look at me Daryl! Look closely." She stood there just staring at him, searching his eyes for some kind of recognition but couldn't see any. All she could see was anger.

"Daryl….I really never meant anything to you did I?" Melissa asked him. She looked hurt.

Daryl's angry expression quickly changed to one of confusion as he searched for answers in her eyes.

"I didn't always go by Melissa Daryl….you want to know what they used to call me?…They used to call me Missy…..does that ring any bells for you? Does it?" Melissa couldn't help but become angry. She remembered how cold and mean Daryl was to her when she moved away from next door to him when she was 17.

Daryl's expression quickly changed to shock as he tried to process what she was saying. _Missy….._ he thought to himself. That's why he had been so drawn to her since he first laid eyes on her. That's why he couldn't shake the strange feelings he had around her. He hadn't recognized her but deep down, somehow, his heart did.

Daryl pulled her closer to him but didn't say a word. He searched her face and could now see that young girl before him. Daryl let go of her wrist and gently touched the left side of her face. He had missed her all these years. Daryl watched as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I always hoped I would see you again one day. I hated you for how mean you were the last day I saw you but I loved you before that and I've loved you my whole life. God only knows why! I don't even know why." Melissa said softly. "I kept telling myself all these years there must've been some reason why you had acted like that. I dreamed of the day I would see you again….thinking maybe for once you'd be happy to see me and want me in your life again. I was only kidding myself. What a joke!"

Quickly her demeanor changed and she brushed Daryl's hand away from her face. "I hate you Daryl Dixon! Clearly I was only lying to myself that you'd ever love me. Don't worry, I know where I stand now. I'll stay out of your life for good!" She said and she ran off back towards the house.

Daryl just stood there, frozen in place. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He couldn't bare to turn around and watch her leave. Daryl walked over to the side of the barn and leaned his head into the wall, facing it. He stood there and just closed his eyes and thought to himself. _What have I done?_

_._

Melissa wiped the tears from her face before she entered the house. She did her best to get a hold of herself so if she saw anyone when she entered they wouldn't ask questions. She stepped inside the house and didn't see anyone so she quickly headed up the stairs. She stopped on the second floor and searched the bedrooms until she found a backpack in one of them. She headed upstairs to her room and packed up a few of her clothes, leaving the rest behind. She didn't want to carry too much since she didn't now where she'd end up. She knew she would need something to protect herself so she headed back into Rick and Lori's room on the second floor and took one of Rick's shotguns and ammo from the closet. She shoved the ammo into her backpack and started to head back down the stairs. She could hear the others in the kitchen talking and stirring around. She quickly crept over to the front door and cracked it open. She peeked outside and saw Dale walking towards the RV. She waited until he went inside and it was clear and stepped out, quietly closing the door behind her. Melissa ran off the property and down towards the road. She headed north.

.

"Carol, have you mentioned Merle to Melissa?" Lori asked

"No, why would I? I figured one of you did." Carol responded.

"Well she has to know about Merle from somewhere…..do you think Daryl would've mentioned him?" Rick asked

"I highly doubt that" Carol added. "I'm worried about Daryl, they've both been gone awhile, I think I will go check on him."

Carol got up from the table and headed outside. Lori followed after her. As they stepped out on to the porch, they saw Daryl walking up. His head his head low and he looked broken down.

"I was just coming to get you. Daryl what's wrong?" Carol could clearly see something was wrong.

Daryl didn't say a word and just walked past Carol and Lori into the house.

"Daryl? Where's Melissa?" Lori asked.

Daryl stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around to look at both women. "She didn't come back to the house?" He asked.

Carol could immediately see the concern on Daryl's face. "No, we haven't seen her since you took off after her."

Daryl ran back out into the yard and started looking around the house calling out her name.

"MISSY?…..MISSY?"

Lori and Carol both looked at each other concerned and ran back inside. Carol headed upstairs as Lori ran into the kitchen to Rick.

"Rick, something's wrong, Melissa is missing. Daryl is outside looking for her." She told him.

"I'll go out and help." Rick told her and he headed outside and began searching outside the property with Daryl.

Lori headed upstairs and met Carol halfway up from the second to the third floor.

"Some of her things are gone." Carol told her.

"Oh my God! There's a shotgun missing. Why would she leave like that?" Lori asked.

'I don't know, come on let's go back outside…" Carol said and they both headed outside.

Once out there, Rick, Daryl, Lori and Carol looked all around the house and the barn area but didn't see any sign of Melissa. Dale came walking up from the RV as they all gathered near the front porch. Daryl paced back and forth.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Dale asked.

"Dale, it's Melissa, she had a fight with Daryl and now we think she has left. Some of her belongings and a gun are missing from the house." Lori told him.

"Well I saw her walk towards the road a little bit ago….come to think of it I think she had a backpack and a shotgun with her…I didn't think much of it at the time but now I guess…." Dale wished he had given more thought to seeing Melissa with a gun. He should've known something was wrong.

"AND YOU JUST LET HER GO?" Daryl rushed over to Dale and grabbed him by the shirt. "STUPID OLD MAN! HOW COULD YOU LET HER LEAVE?"

Everyone started shouting at Daryl to let go of Dale. Rick grabbed Daryl from behind in a headlock and pulled him off Dale. The two of them struggled until Rick was able to knock Daryl on the ground and Rick drove his knee into Daryl's back.

"STOP IT DARYL! THIS ISN'T HELPING THINGS! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Rick yelled at him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Daryl yelled.

Carol laid on the ground near Daryl's head so she could be face to face with him. "Daryl you have to calm down! We'll find her somehow but you need to calm down and tell us what's going on."

"I'll help you look for her, but you need to relax. She couldn't have gotten far, we'll find her." Rick told him. Rick suddenly had a flashback to losing Sophia in the woods. She hadn't been gone for long either when they started searching for her. Rick had a sudden dread that he was making another promise he couldn't keep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Recapture**

**Chapter 19**

Melissa walked down the road, her mind was racing. She couldn't believe she admitted to Daryl that she was in love with him. Right now she was wishing he had never found her washed up in that creek. She had no idea where she was going. The further she was from the house, the more she began to wonder if she was making a mistake. Melissa could hear the roar of an engine motor approaching behind her. She turned around to see who was driving half hoping it was Daryl or someone else from the group.

A red pick up truck pulled up next to Melissa and stopped. She could see two people inside. It was a man and woman in the truck.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself honey?" The woman asked.

The woman appeared slightly older than Melissa. Her hair was dark and cut similar to hers and she was about the same size. The man was a large man with a bald head but full beard. He smiled at her as well and she could see his mouth full of rotten teeth.

Melissa wasn't sure what to say so she just shrugged her shoulders. The man parked the truck and both of them got out.

"Are you alright? I can see you're a little bruised but those don't look fresh." The woman remarked.

"You shouldn't be out here all by yourself. It's about to get dark. Walkers are more active at night you know…." The man told her.

"I just…um….I'm just trying to keep moving I guess." Melissa told them.

"Well you come on with us. You'll be safe. Come on now…" The woman said and motioned her to the truck.

"Just put your stuff in the back. Paula will slide over and you can squeeze right in the cab with us." The man told her.

Melissa looked down the road towards the house. She had to make a choice, she could either go back or move on with these new people. She looked back at the man and woman who waited patiently for her respond.

"Ok then…" Melissa said as she tossed her backpack in the bed of the truck and laid the shotgun down beside it. Paula slid over in the cab allowing room for Melissa to sit.

"I'm John, this here is my wife Paula." The man stated.

"My name's Melissa…..thanks for stopping."

The three of them drove down the road about five miles and pulled up in front of a run down house.

"We'll stay here for the night and get back on the road tomorrow." John told them.

Melissa got out and grabbed her things from the bed of the truck. Paula and John got out and grabbed a few things from behind the seat. They headed to the house and went inside.

"Oh God! What's that smell?" Melissa blurted out as they walked into the house. The smell of death hit her hard.

"We can't be beggars and choosers here. I'm sure most of the homes aren't going to be too pleasant around here." John replied.

A feeling of dread washed over Melissa as she looked around the room. There was a living room off to the side.

"I don't know about this John, maybe we should keep lookin'" Paula stated.

"It's just for one night, we'll get used to the smell before you know it." John stated.

Melissa didn't feel good about staying and she didn't see how anyone would get used to that smell. She covered her mouth and nose with one hand and tried not to breath in too deeply. Something in the living room distracted her. She noticed there was a doll sitting in a chair on the backside of the room. Melissa, almost in a daze walked over to it and picked it up. She smiled at it, memories of her own doll that looked almost just like it filled her mind. _Daryl…_ Daryl had rescued that doll for her from the creek.

"I'm sorry, I think I need to go back from where I came…." Melissa said as she started to turn around. The shotgun was loosely gripped in her left hand when she felt someone jerk it away from her. She turned around and saw John standing behind her and he swung the butt of the shotgun around and struck her in the head with it.

For Melissa, everything went black….


	20. Chapter 20

**Recapture**

**Chapter 20**

Daryl and Rick headed down the road a short ways on foot calling out for Melissa. It was starting to get dark. Dale drove back from the opposite direction in Rick's car and pulled up next to them.

"I didn't see her anywhere. I went up and down the road in both directions and good ways but I've got nothing" Dale told them.

Daryl couldn't help but get angrier. This was all his fault. He should've recognized Missy from the get go. He shouldn't have been so mean to her this whole time. She had tried a couple of times to apologize to him but he didn't want to hear it. Now after all this time, she had finally come back into his life and he just let her walk right out. In fact he drove her right out without even realizing it before it was too late. He hated himself. If anything happened to her there would be no one to blame but himself.

"Daryl, it's getting dark. We should call it quits for now but we'll start right back up in the morning. She has a shotgun with her so she should be safe for the time being." Rick told him.

Daryl didn't say a word. He just turned around and headed back to the house.

"Rick you want a lift?" Dale asked him.

"No you go on back Dale, I'm going to walk it with Daryl, I think somebody should keep an eye on him. I have a feeling he's blaming himself for all this." Rick told him.

"Alright, suit yourself." Dale replied as he drove back off to the house.

About 15 mintues later, Rick and Daryl arrived back at the house. As soon as they entered Carol rushed over to Daryl.

"Daryl…what happened?" Carol asked him.

"If y'all are gonna ask me twenty questions then I'll go right back out there!" Daryl snapped. "I don't need this shit!"

"Daryl…." Lori said almost pleading with him.

"Daryl if we know what's going on it might enable us to find her more easily." Rick stated.

Daryl paced back and forth biting at his nails. He looked up at Rick and then looked one at a time at the others. They all stood there and stared at him. He hated having all eyes on him.

"Fine!" Daryl stated. He walked into the living room and started to sit down but he got right back up and went back to pacing.

The others followed him in and sat down around the room.

Daryl didn't want to sit around and talk…he wanted to find Missy. He knew he'd have to wait until morning but the waiting was killing him.

"She got mad and stormed off…..what else is there to know?" Daryl asked.

"Well for starters, how did she know about Merle? None of us told her." Lori told him.

"She knew me…..before….." Daryl stated.

"What do you mean she knew you before? You mean you've known who she was this whole time and didn't say anything? Neither of you said anything?" Carol added. Daryl could see the hurt in her eyes as if he had betrayed her somehow.

"I didn't know it was her! I didn't even recognize her. That's what the problem is here! I should have, I should have known it was her." Daryl stated.

"But who was she? How did you know her before?" Rick asked.

Daryl didn't want to go into details with them but he knew they wouldn't let up. "I knew her when I was younger…..I guess you could say we were friends or somethin'. I didn't know it was her. She got mad and stormed off. I don't see how this helps find her!" Daryl said and he left the others in the living room and headed upstairs.

Lori walked over and sat next to Carol on the sofa. Carol looked at her and smiled through her tears. "Friends….or something? From his behavior I'd say it was probably the something."

"Oh Carol, listen…..don't jump to conclusions. How close could they have been if he didn't even recognize her." Lori told her.

Carol wiped her tears from her face. "I don't even know why I'm crying. It's not like Daryl and I have anything going on between us. We wouldn't be right together. I know that now. I'm not in love with Daryl…but I do need him. I guess just the thought of him wanting to be with someone worries me that he will walk out of my life and I just couldn't bear that."

Lori hugged Carol. "He wouldn't just abandon you Carol, I know he wouldn't…..don't worry."

.

Daryl sat on his bed and pulled off his boots. He laid down on his side and stared at the side of the bed where Melissa had laid. He couldn't help but reach out and touch it. He had to find Melissa…..he just had to.


	21. Chapter 21

**Recapture**

**Chapter 21**

_Missy paced back and forth outside her house. The yelling from the Dixon house was so loud she could hear it clearly at her house. Daryl's dad was home and screaming at Daryl, half of what he was saying didn't make sense. Suddenly she heard a loud ruckus and glass breaking. The front door swung open and Daryl's dad shoved him out the door causing Daryl to fall onto the sidewalk leading from the porch. Daryl clutched his left forearm as Missy began to approach him just as his dad slammed the door. Daryl struggled to his feet still clutching his arm as Missy stepped close to him._

"_Daryl….are you alright?" She looked at his arm and could see the bright red blood pouring through his fingers. "Oh my God! You're bleeding!"_

"_I'm fine….it's nothin'" He told her._

"_It's not nothing…you're hurt, here come with me." Missy led Daryl back to her house and followed her inside._

"_But your parents…" Daryl said. He knew full well her parents didn't want her having anything to do with him and his brother. He had even seen her father threaten some of the neighborhood boys with a shotgun when they came around and tried chatting her up. _

"_Oh don't worry, they are both out of town. They left me here alone….can you believe it? My parents?" Missy laughed as she took out the first aid kit from the kitchen cabinet. _

"_Sit down Daryl, here let's put this on your arm." She grabbed a towel and used it as a compress against his arm. _

_She held his arm in one hand and pressed the towel against the wound with the other and just held it there. Missy could tell Daryl was uncomfortable with her touching him as he struggled to make eye contact with her. Even still she could feel his eyes on her when she wasn't looking. _

_Missy always had a thing for Daryl. Ever since she could remember. She wanted to lean over and kiss him but didn't have the nerve. She was afraid he'd pull away and think she was crazy or maybe he'd think she was too young for him. She could never read Daryl. He never spoke much to her but he also never acted like she was bothering him. Whether she was right or not, she took that as a good sign._

_Daryl always though Missy was a pretty girl. But now that she was getting older, she was becoming more beautiful. The fact that she wasn't stuck up like most of the girls her age with her looks made her that much more attractive. He couldn't help but feel nervous around her, not just because of how pretty she was but because of how she made him feel. He often found himself wanting to pull her close and kiss her but he wouldn't dare act on those feelings. He didn't have the nerve to._

_Missy looked at Daryl but this time he didn't look away. She smiled softly at him and there was something about her eyes that just drew him in, especially when she smiled. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was but he just sat there in silence as she bandaged his arm.  
><em>

Melissa woke up the next morning with her hands bound behind her back. Her feet were also tied together with rope. She started to struggle and panic. He head throbbed near her left temple. The smell of death still in the air made her nauseous. She saw John sitting in a chair by the entrance of the living room. Her shotgun was laying across his lap. His head was tilted back against the chair and he was snoring.

Paula came walking from the back of the house. She pranced her way into the living room, wearing the yellow dress from Melissa's backpack.

"Wake up John! Whatcha think? Don't I look pretty?" Paula twirled around in Melissa's dress in front of him. He woke up groggy and rubbed his eyes.

"Boy you sure do look purdy!" John stated and they both laughed.

"Now I have new clothes, just what I needed." Paula stated.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" Melissa demanded to know as she continued to struggle trying to free herself from the rope.

John looked over at Melissa as if he couldn't care less what happened to her. "You're gonna stay right here. Come on babe, get your stuff, let's get out of here."

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS! AT LEAST UNTIE ME,I'LL DIE HERE!" Melissa screamed at them.

John opened the door and turned back to Melissa. He pressed his right hand against the door frame. Paula just looked at Melissa and smiled.

"Sorry hun, but didn't your mother teach you not to ride with strangers?" John said as he and Paula laughed at her. Paula looked back towards the door and a look of horror came over her. Melissa saw her change of expression and turned herself towards the door to see better.

Paula screamed in terror as a walker bit into John's shoulder and he screamed out one of the most terrifying screams Melissa had ever heard. John dropped the shotgun on the floor. Melissa frantically tried to free herself as she watched Paula stand there frozen with fear. Another walker pushed passed John and the walker feasting on him as the two dropped to the floor. Paula started to slowly back up but tripped over the bottom step of the staircase. As soon as she fell, the other walker lunged at her and bit into her face.

Melissa thought for sure she was going to be walker food herself and her heart felt as though it was going to beat out of her chest. Melissa fought the urge to scream herself afraid of bringing the attention of either or both walkers.

Melissa pulled her knees up to her chest and struggled to slide her legs through her arms so her hands would be in front. Once she was able she sat up and fought with the ropes around her ankles until her legs were finally free. She started to stand and caught the attention of the walker devouring Paula. It stood up and began walking towards her. Her hands still bound Melissa quickly grabbed a fireplace poker and swung as hard as she could at the walker's head.

The loud crack against the walker's head caught the attention of the other. The walker she struck dropped to the floor as Melissa struck it in the head over and over. The other one lunged towards her and she swung again as hard as she could but this time her aim was off and she struck it in the arm. She did strike it with enough force to knock back into the corner and before it had a chance to regain it's balance Melissa took off towards the front door. She tried jumping over John's body but didn't clear it completely causing her to fall forward on the porch. As soon as she hit, she lost grip on the fireplace poker and watched it slide across the porch.

Melissa didn't even want to look back and scrambled to her feet as fast as she could and took off down the steps. Running towards the rear of the house and running into the barn. Once there she turned around and noticed that the walker hadn't followed after her. She dropped to her knees and started to cry.

.

Daryl and Rick had searched the woods just around their property. They found their way back up to the roadway. They continued walking a ways and Daryl noticed the house he had previously searched with the dead family.

"That truck wasn't there before" Daryl told Rick as he pointed to the red truck.

"Well let's check it out then maybe someone picked her up or they saw her." Rick stated.

"That house is full of rotting bodies, this isn't right, no one could be staying there." Daryl stated as he started to pick up the pace. As they approached the porch Daryl could see a walker feeding on what used to be a man on the doorway. Daryl took aim then called out to it.

"HEY YOU UGLY BITCH!" he yelled.

The walker looked up at Daryl. It stood up and started to walk towards him. He pulled the trigger to his crossbow and a bolt shot out and pierced the walker's skull. It dropped to the porch. Daryl marched up the steps and pulled the bolt from it's head as he braced it with his foot.

Rick walked past Daryl with his gun drawn and into the house, stepping over John's body and saw the remains of a woman with short dark hair like Melissa's. Her face was completely gone. Rick thought he recognized the dress as one she wore before but he wasn't certain. He noticed the shot gun lying on the floor nearby and recognized it as his own. His stomach turned as he dreaded telling Daryl Melissa was dead.

"Damn nasty piece of shit!" Daryl exclaimed as he started to go in the house behind Rick.

Rick quickly turned around and tried to get Daryl to step back onto the porch.

"Daryl, don't…..come on….you don't want to see…" Rick told him.

Daryl cut him off in mid sentence. "Don't want to see what?" Daryl looked past Rick and saw the woman laying at the foot of the stairs. Daryl stood there motionless at first when he saw her. He shoved Rick out of his way and walked closer to her. Daryl could feel the tears filling his eyes as a cry escaped out of his throat. He covered his mouth to suppress it. All he could do was shake his head. Daryl took a deep breath to gain control, ignoring the smell of decay in the house.

"Daryl….I'm sorry." Rick said as he put his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

Daryl shrugged Rick's hand off of him and started to pace back and forth still shaking his head.

"No…no…it's not her…..it's not!" Daryl said still fighting back the tears.

Rick bent down and picked up the shotgun. "Daryl I'm sorry but it is…..this is my shotgun, those are her clothes…"

"NO!" Daryl yelled as he started to cry. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer even though he continued to fight them the whole time. Rick stood there in silence.

Daryl turned around and walked back on to the porch. He saw the fireplace poker lying on the porch and he picked it up, sitting his crossbow down in it's place. Daryl went back to the walker he had killed and ruthless began beating it with the poker swearing the entire time.

Rick stepped back out onto the porch but he didn't try and stop Daryl. He just let him beat the walker until he wore himself out. Daryl stopped resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He used his arm to wipe the tears from his face.

Rick picked up his crossbow off the porch and walked over to Daryl.

"Come on Daryl…let's go." Rick told him.

Daryl looked up at Rick as he threw down the poker. He walked over to him and grabbed his crossbow from his hand. They walked back to their house without speaking a word.


	22. Chapter 22

**Recapture**

**Chapter 22**

Melissa was searching the barn for something to cut herself free from the ropes when she saw a hook sticking out of a post. She slid her wrists over the hook and began sawing back and forth in an attempt to cut through the rope. Melissa fought with the rope for what seemed like forever until she was able to break free. Her wrists were sore and chaffed. Melissa noticed a ladder leading up to a loft area and climbed up it. She laid down and closed her eyes, breathing deeply trying to process everything that had just happened. Her head ached from where John struck her with the shotgun. She knew she had to go back when the walkers left and retrieve the gun. She dreaded the thought of going back to the house. She didn't know what she would do after that. by now Daryl and the others had noticed she was gone. Melissa wondered if they were glad she left or if they would try to look for her. She really didn't know what to think. She didn't know what she should do. A part of her wanted so much to go back but she felt like maybe it was best she didn't. All she felt was confusion. She laid down in the loft for a moment to let the adrenaline subside. Her heart raced as she closed her eyes. She drew her hand to her chest in an attempt to calm herself. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

.

Daryl entered the house and walked straight up the stairs to his room without speaking to anyone. Rick stopped short of the staircase and just watched Daryl go up. Lori and Carol came out of the kitchen anxiously awaiting the news. Lori could tell by the expression on his face that it wasn't good news. Lori hugged Rick and couldn't help but tear up.

"She's dead?" Carol asked. "Did you have to…..um.." Carol couldn't bring herself to say it.

"No….but it was bad….." Rick told her.

"I have to go check on him." Carol said as she started up the stairs.

"Carol I don't think that's a good idea right now" Rick said as Carol started up the steps.

Carol turned back around "It's ok…..I'm just going to check, if he wants me to leave I will."

Carol headed up the stairs to the third floor. She slowly walked down the hallway towards Daryl's room. It felt like the hallway was twice as long on that walk. She stood in the doorway of Daryl's room and saw him just sitting on the bed facing the dresser. He was just staring in silence. His eyes were red and filled with tears.

Carol didn't bother speaking. She just walked over to Daryl and stood before him. He didn't look up at her but he knew it was Carol. She gently caressed his shoulder with her hand. As soon as she touched Daryl he began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight, burying his face in her stomach as he wept.

Carol's heart broke for Daryl. She had never seen him this emotional and it devastated her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on top of the head before resting her cheek on top.

Daryl felt as if someone had ripped out his heart. He couldn't gain control of his emotions and finally gave up trying as he squeezed Carol tighter.

Daryl held onto Carol for a few minutes before he started to settle down. Slowly he released his grip on her and leaned back away. He turned over and laid on his side with his back to her. Carol sat on the edge of the bed near him and rested her hand on his arm. She figured he needed some time to himself.

"I'll just be downstairs…..take as much time alone as you need….." Carol said as she left the room. Daryl closed his eyes and clutched one of the pillows close to his chest and buried his face into it.

Daryl wished he could go back and do everything different. He wished he had gone after Missy. He should've never let her walk away from him again. Daryl felt like a failure. Daryl closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Recapture**

**Chapter 23**

_Daryl watched out the window as Missy and her family loaded up the moving van. Daryl was so angry he wanted to yell and curse at the world. How could she be leaving? Why didn't she tell him sooner? He didn't understand it. He didn't understand how it seemed like everyone got what they wanted except for him. Even Merle, he always acted like he didn't have a care in the world no matter what was happening. Daryl wanted to run out and grab a hold of Missy and kiss her deeply. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go. It wasn't just the fact that she was beautiful. She was the smartest, kindest person he had ever met. He knew she cared about him. She was probably the only person who really did and all he ever did was hide from his feelings for her. He never let her know how he really felt. Now all he wanted to do was tell her. But now it was all too late…._

Daryl opened his eyes and noticed how dark the house was. He realized everyone must've gone to sleep. He wasn't even sure what time it was. He got up and quietly crept down the hallway and down the stairs. He stepped out on the porch with the crossbow in his hand. He sat on one of the porch rocking chairs and stared out into the darkness. He just couldn't believe that she was really gone. Missy was gone for good this time and it was all his fault. If only he had said something to her. If only he had realized sooner who she really was. He hated himself for all of it. Even for how he treated her when they were younger. His life was full of missed opportunities. He always managed to let life slip through his fingers.

Daryl stared out into the darkness. He couldn't help but wonder where Merle was. Where had he been all this time? Daryl wondered if Merle would've recognized Missy. Something kept nagging at Daryl about the scene in the house with the stranger and what was left of Missy but he couldn't put his finger on it. Something wasn't right. He kept feeling like he should go back to that house but he didn't know if he could see her like that again. Daryl leaned back in the chair, resting the crossbow on his lap. He could feel his eyes getting heavy but before he could muster up the energy to go back inside he drifted back off to sleep.

_Daryl was working on a truck in the garage at his house when he heard the commotion and cars pulling up outside. He stepped out in view and noticed the balloons attached to the mailbox as people got out of their cars and headed towards the backyard of Missy's house with presents in hand. It was her birthday. Her parents always had a big party for her every year. Not that the Dixons were ever invited but Daryl would watch from a distance. Whenever she could, Missy would smuggle away some sort of food from her birthday party for him. He wondered when she would get tired of doing that. Missy didn't seem too excited about her birthday party this year for some reason. He'd catch her just sitting on the front steps for the guests to arrive and directing them in the backyard but she looked as if she would rather be anywhere but there. Daryl shook his head and went back to work on the truck. About an hour later Daryl heard someone behind him and quickly turned around. There was Missy standing there, looking slightly guilty and nervous._

"_Come on Daryl, quick, let's get out of here…." as she motioned for him to follow her._

"_What do you want?" Daryl asked "Don't you have a party to be at?" Daryl looked at Missy and couldn't help but notice those damn cowboy boots she always wore. Even in a birthday dress she still had to have those boots on. "Don't you ever take those things off?" Daryl asked as he pointed towards her feet._

_Missy looked down at her boots and laughed a little. "Daryl you know I don't now just follow me would you? Why do you always have to ask questions? Just come on…besides, who wants to be at a birthday party where you can't invite all of your friends?." Missy ordered. _

_Daryl sighed as he put down his tools and grabbed a rag to wipe his hands off with. Daryl noticed Missy was carrying a basket. With her other hand she took hold of Daryl's and quickly pulled him towards the woods. Daryl reluctantly followed, looking back over his shoulder making sure no one from her house noticed. _

_They walked a ways back into the woods until they got down to the lake. There was a small dock that extended out over the lake from the shoreline. Still holding onto Daryl's hand, Missy led him to the end where they both sat down with their legs dangling off the edge. Missy opened the top of the basket to reveal two pieces of birthday cake. Daryl couldn't help but smirk a little at the fact that she was having to smuggle away some of her own birthday cake. Daryl looked into her eyes as she smiled back at him._

"_You didn't think I would celebrate my 14__th__ birthday without you now did you?" Missy asked him as she handed him a fork and a piece of the birthday cake on a paper plate. She picked up the other for herself._

"_Guess not I reckon." Daryl replied. Daryl couldn't remember the last time he had cake and birthdays certainly weren't anything celebrated at his house. He was lucky to manage to scrounge up any food at all. Missy only ate about half her piece before she sat it down next to him. Daryl had already managed to wolf down all of his. _

"_Do you want the rest of mine?" Missy asked. _

"_I don't want to eat your piece, why don't you finish it?" Daryl asked._

"_It's not like I can't get more you know…..just have it, I don't want anymore right now anyways.." Missy replied._

_No one had to ask Daryl twice when it came to food. Daryl picked up her plate but before he started to eat it he paused for a moment._

"_What's wrong?" Missy asked._

_Daryl looked over at her and suddenly looked very serious. Daryl cut his eyes away from hers and looked back down towards his lap as if he was embarrassed. "Thanks Missy…..happy birthday….I'm sorry I can't give you a present" _

"_You're all the present I need." She told him as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She did it so fast Daryl didn't even have time to flinch but he was glad he didn't. Missy scurried to her feet and began to run back to the shoreline. She stopped and turned around about halfway there. Daryl just watched her over his shoulder. "Bye Daryl Dixon…..I'll see you later….I better get back before they notice I'm gone…" Missy smiled and waved at his and then turned around running back through the woods. Daryl turned his head back towards the lake and smiled as he finished eating her birthday cake._


	24. Chapter 24

**Recapture**

**Chapter 24**

The slamming of a car door startled Daryl awake. He jumped up to attention on the porch and saw Shane, Andrea, T-Dog and Glenn approaching. The sun had just come up. They had returned from Fort Benning. From the expressions on their faces he could tell they didn't have good news but Daryl didn't really care what they found. He had other things on his mind.

"Hey Daryl….Things didn't quite go as we…" Before Glenn could finish his sentence, Daryl turned around and went back inside. Daryl didn't feel much like "chatting" with these folks anymore. He really just wanted to be left alone.

Glenn looked at the others as Daryl walked into the house "Ok…well I see things are back to normal here…."

Daryl headed into the kitchen and saw Carol fixing breakfast. She seemed startled when he came in.

"Daryl….I didn't think you were up….here, let me fix you something." Carol started to reach towards Daryl as he stepped backwards. He didn't say a word to her as he turned and headed back up the stairs. Halfway up he noticed Lori and Rick coming down. Daryl felt as if he was about to suffocate. He felt like everyone was coming at him from all sides.

Lori started to speak but with the expression on Daryl's face she stopped herself. She continued down and noticed the others had returned.

"Andrea…..how did it go at Fort Benning?" Lori asked them. Rick stepped up close behind Lori and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We were starting to get worried about y'all." Rick told them.

Shane looked angry and disappointed. "It was a disaster there, I couldn't believe it…."

"Well let's all sit down and talk about it, we have quite a bit of news to catch you up on here too." Rick told them as he gestured towards the living room.

.

Daryl laid on his back on his bed and folded his arms behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't like him to just lay around but he just went for the first place he would be left alone in the house. He couldn't stop thinking about Missy. Something just wasn't right about what happened at the house and not being able to figure it out weighed heavy on his mind. He sighed deeply and then scratched at his right bicep. He glanced over at his own arm and noticed his tattoo he had gotten one night as a teen. He had been drunk when he got it and hadn't put too much thought into it. Missy would always tease him about his tattoos. He knew she didn't really mind them but she had a thing about needles and never wanted to get one herself. Daryl's eyes widened at the thought as he sat up quickly in the bed and sprang to his feet. He grabbed the crossbow off the dresser and ran downstairs and out the front door. The others watched him run past the living and sat in silence for a moment. Carol started to get up to follow him.

"Daryl?…" Carol stood up and started to go towards the door when Rick grabbed her gently by the arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now Carol…..just leave him be…" Rick told her. That led Rick into telling the others what had happened with Melissa.

.

Daryl ran as fast as he could towards the house where they had found the stranger and Missy. About halfway there he realized he could've taken his truck and felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner but that didn't slow him down. He was running as fast as he could but didn't feel as if he could run fast enough. He had to get back to the house. He had to be sure. Once the house came into view he scanned the area for any walkers and could see the remains of the stranger and a walker still on the front porch. Daryl leapt up the porch steps skipping a few in the process and ran into the house. He stopped cold in his tracks and looked at the woman at the bottom of the stairs and he tried to catch his breath through the stench of death.


	25. Chapter 25

**Recapture**

**Chapter 25**

Daryl stood there just staring at the woman for a moment while his breathing settled. He had figured out what didn't sit right with him…..she had a tattoo on her right wrist. It hadn't registered before when he saw her. That woman may have been wearing Missy's clothes but there was no way that woman was Missy. Daryl noticed a backpack off to the side and opened it up. He saw a few other clothes of Missy's. He zipped the pack back up and flung it over his shoulder. He glanced around the room and looked for anything thing else that might help him figure out what really happened. He noticed another dead walker on the floor in the living room. Not too far off was some rope on the floor. He wondered if Missy had been tied up at some point. Was she the one that killed the walker inside the house? Daryl started to call for her in the house, hoping he would find her hiding somewhere. He searched the entire house for her but didn't find any sign of her or where she may have gone.

.

Melissa woke up to the sound of something rustling in the barn beneath the loft. She rolled over to look over the edge and noticed a walker had wandered its way in. She noticed it start to sniff the air as she quickly rolled back and crawled as quietly as she could away from the edge. She looked around for something she could use as a weapon but there was nothing up there. She was trapped and defenseless. She could hear the walker getting more agitated down below when she heard it against the ladder. _Please don't let it come up here, please don't let it come up here. _Melissa thought to herself. She could hear the walker slowly climbing up the ladder. Once she could see the top of it's head she started to panic. Her heart raced so fast she thought she was going to have a heart attack. She couldn't catch her breath no matter how hard she tried. The walker climbed the rest of the way up the ladder and then lunged towards her. Melissa screamed as loud as she could and darted to the edge of the loft. Just avoiding the walker's grasp she jumped off down to the ground. She fell hard twisting her left ankle in the process. The adrenaline pumping through her body kept her from feeling too much pain but she feared it was broken. Using her other foot she pushed herself and crawled as best she could to get out of the barn. The walker had followed after her also jumping off the edge. Luckily for her with the way the walker landed she heard a crack leading her to believe the walker had broken something in the process of the fall itself. Melissa looked over her shoulder to see where the walker was as she crawled out of the barn and noticed it struggling to crawl after her. As she turned back around she ran into two legs. _Oh my God! Another walker! _Melissa thought to herself. This was it, she was done for. She looked up to face her fate and the fear took her breath away.

.

"That's just awful…." Andrea remarked after hearing what had happened to Melissa. "How did Daryl not recognize her if he had known her for so long?" She asked.

"Who knows, maybe it was from the bruising she had when he first found her. He may not have given her a second thought in years and figured she was the last person he'd run into out here….I don't know. " Rick replied.

"Still you'd think he at least think she looked familiar?" Glenn remarked.

"Well I don't think Daryl's mind works the same as everybody else's. Maybe somehow he did know but was afraid to admit it to himself. It's not exactly easy to get close to Daryl." Lori replied.

"Daryl has come a long way since we first met him. He was finally beginning to fit in more and be more sociable with people. I'd hate to see him resort back to his old ways of shutting everyone out and just being a hothead. We can't let that happen. He needs our support. He needs us as much as we need him. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have eaten half the amount of food as we have. And he tirelessly searched for Sophia." Carol told them.

"Well as much as I don't want to give Daryl Dixon a compliment, he is mighty resourceful." Shane stated.

"If it wasn't for Daryl I'd be dead right now. He went beyond what I think most would've done or could've done to save my life. He can think fast and fear doesn't get the better of him. I don't care how antisocial he is. I want him protecting my back." T-Dog stated.

"I don't think anyone can argue that….so now how exactly do we propose helping him?" Rick asked.

Everyone looked around at each other blankly. They all felt the same about Daryl and his value to the group but no one had any idea of what to do next.


	26. Chapter 26

**Recapture**

**Chapter 26**

Daryl took aim at the walker crawling after Melissa and fired. He looked down at her and almost couldn't believe his own eyes. He could tell it took a moment for her to register who he was. He knelt down next to her to start to help her up. Melissa looked back in shock at the walker motionless behind her with a bolt sticking out of it's head. She turned back to Daryl, pulled herself up to her knees and threw her arms around his neck. She couldn't find the words to speak. She just felt so relieved to see him she started to cry.

Daryl would normally cringe at someone hugging him but not this time. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Neither one of them said a word at first. He just wanted to burn this moment into his brain. The last day had been full of fear for Melissa and now she had never felt safer with anyone than she did in Daryl's arms. Daryl slowly pulled away from her so her could look at her. He cupped her hand in his face.

"Are you hurt?" Daryl asked her.

"My ankle….I think it's broken." She said as she pointed towards her left foot. "I think that's it though….oh my head still hurts a little."

Daryl could see the rope marks around her wrist. He gently took a hold of her hand as he looked at them.

"I was picked up by a man and woman, they tied me up. Then the walkers came, I thought we were all going to die but I managed to get away and hide here for a bit…at least until now." She told him. "The man also hit me with something….my shotgun I think. I can feel the bruises on my head but I don't think it's too bad."

Daryl brushed her hair from her face and could she some bruising and a laceration on her head. Blood had dried and was matted in her hair from it. Daryl pulled her back close and kissed her on the forehead. Melissa leaned into him and buried her face in his neck holding him tight. She just wanted to feel his arms around her. Daryl pulled away from her again and got up, walking over towards the walker. He pulled the bolt from it's head and wiped it off on the ground. Securing it to his crossbow he walked back over to Melissa and knelt down again.

"Ain't nobody gonna hurt you again." Daryl told her. "Come on….I'm taking you home." Daryl helped her to her feet but she couldn't put any weight on her left foot. She balanced herself as best she could as Daryl but her backpack over both shoulders then secured his crossbow crossways across his chest and around his back. Before she could say anything, Daryl scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her towards the front of the house.

"You can't carry me the whole way back…." Melissa told him.

Daryl just looked at her and smiled. "Why not? It wouldn't be the first time….". Melissa had forgotten about him carrying her back from finding her in the creek but he was right. She could only assume she was easier to carry this time since she didn't feel like dead weight from being unconscious like before.

"I knew something was wrong about that house…." Daryl told her.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked looking confused.

"Rick and I were here yesterday looking for you. We found those people that tied you up…" Daryl told her.

Melissa looked towards the house for a moment as they passed by it and then it occurred to her what Daryl was actually saying.

"The dress… you thought she was me didn't you? You thought I was dead…." She replied.

Daryl didn't say a word, he didn't want to think about her being dead anymore. His heart ached at just the thought.

Melissa knew it was her own fault for Daryl to think that. If she hadn't have stormed off in the first place they wouldn't be in that situation. She felt guilty.

"What made you come back then?" Melissa asked.

Daryl stopped walking and looked at her. "I didn't put it together at first but then I got to thinking…..she had a tattoo on her wrist…I knew it couldn't be you….plus….she wasn't wearing these damn boots of yours." Daryl said as he laughed at her a little as he began walking again. Even as an adult all she wanted to wear was cowboy boots.

"Well some things never change I guess…" Melissa added as she rested her head on Daryl's shoulder and they headed back.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry there's been such a long break in this story but I'm determined now to finish it…I hate leaving it undone…I'm not sure how much longer this will end up being because there are other stories I'm more focused on that I'm currently writing but I do want this one to have some kind of resolution of some sort without leaving anyone feeling short changed by this story...Of course the difficulty is I wrote this during the halfway point of season 2 and as we all know the second half of season 2 brought big changes...especially with characters. I'm not sure how I'm going to solve that issue and still end this story properly but stick with me and hopefully I can figure something else. Please give your feedback- it really helps.**

Chapter 27

Andrea pushed open the front door and stepped out onto the porch to get a better look.

"Oh my God….Rick!" She called out as she turned and started to head back inside but Rick met her at the door.

Rick noticed Daryl coming towards the porch carrying a woman in his arms. "What the?..."

Carol and Lori stepped out onto the porch as well as Rick ran towards Daryl.

"Daryl? What happened? I thought?..." Rick started to speak as Daryl got closer.

"JUST GET THEM OUTTA MY WAY AND OPEN THE DOOR…." Daryl ordered as he walked closer.

Rick turned around and motioned towards the door. Andrew grabbed the door knob and pulled it open, holding tight to the door.

"Come on….give him some space…" Rick ordered as the familiarity of the moment reminded him of Daryl's initial arrival with Melissa.

Daryl made his way inside and up the stairs to his room and gently placed her on the bed. He dropped her backpack in the corner as he backed away and just stared at her.

Carol, Andrew and Lori had followed closely behind him.

"Are you alright?" Andrea asked.

"What happened? She's ok?" Carol asked.

"Are you hurt? This is so unbelievable...she's alive!" Added Lori.

Daryl quickly became agitated. "DAMN…ALL Y'ALL GOT TA ASK TWENTY QUESTIONS OR SOMETHIN'? CAN'T YA JUST GIVE HER A MINUTE…SHE DONE BEEN THROUGH A LOT…."

Daryl could hear Rick's voice from the hallw_a_y. "Daryl's right…let's give her some breathing room…."

After all the other women left and went back downstairs, whispering the whole way, Rick stood in the doorway. A look of disbelief was all over his face. "I'm sure it's an interesting story but one that can certainly wait….you look tired…you and Daryl both need to get some rest….we'll talk later….right now we need to take care of what's important….what's hurt?"

"My ankle….I think it's broken…." Melissa replied as she reached for her ankle.

"I'll get Carol to round up some extra pillows…we'll get that ankle elevated….maybe Glenn can talk to Maggie and see if Hershel would be willing to pay a visit and check you out properly…..until then, is there anything else you need?" Rick asked.

Melissa looked up at Daryl standing in the corner. "No…I think all I need is already right here…."

"Alright….well….someone will check on you later…." Rick started to exit but stopped for a moment, then reached back in the room and pulled the door closed behind him.

"You just going to stand there and stare at me?" Melissa asked Daryl as he leaned against the wall.

"Maybe..." Daryl remarked back. "Just wanna make sure you're really here is all..."

"Well you can't do that over there...come on...you look just as tired as I do I'm sure...come lay down with me..." Melissa patted the side of the bed next to her.

Hesitantly Daryl walked over to the bed. "Gotta get those damn boots off before your ankle swells too much and we have ta cut 'em off...then ya won'r know what to do with yerself without 'em..."

"Was that an actual joke from the always serious Daryl?..." Melissa remarked.

Daryl gently slipped off each boot but Melissa cringed when he removed the one off her injured ankle. "Did I hurt ya?"

"It's fine Daryl...you're not going to break me...don't worry so much." Melissa reassured him.

Daryl walked over to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge. He kicked off his boots and started to lay back but quickly felt awkward and uncomfortable lying next to her. She started to move closer to him and slip her arm around his waist but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked.

"Ya need to rest..." Daryl told her.

Melissa reluctantly pulled her hand back and just tucked it against her chest as she lay there staring at Daryl. Daryl remained on his back just staring at the ceiling. Melissa couldn't help but start to second guess everything. For a moment when Daryl found her she thought maybe he did feel the same way. She hadn't given him a chance to respond when she stormed off before being picked up by the couple. But now she was beginning to wonder if he was just relieved she was alive because he didn't wish her any ill will...not because he actually wanted her the same way she has always wanted him. Maybe it was just a moment of weakness with him...maybe he was just caught up in the moment of it all.

The knock at the door caused Daryl to jump back up to his feet.

"Sorry to bother you...I brought some extra pillows for her ankle...to elevate it to reduce the swelling..." Carol remarked as Daryl opened the door. He stepped to the side and allowed her in as she walked over to the foot of the bed, Melissa rolled back onto her back and sat up.

"Thank you..." Melissa replied as Carol gently lifted her leg and slipped the pillows underneath.

"I'm sure Rick is trying to get Hershel to come...we'll make sure you're alright...one way or another." Carol couldn't help but glance at Daryl as she spoke but Daryl just stared out the window, refusing to make eye contact with anyone as he chewed on the skin around his thumbnail. "I'm sure you're tired...I'll let you get some rest but just let any of us know if you need something."

Carol closed the door behind her when she left.

"Are you going to try to get some rest too?" Melissa asked hoping he would lay back beside her.

Daryl didn't respond right away. He just stared out the window still chewing on his thumb but finally he looked back at her and seemed almost angry.

"Ya just left...didn't even say you was leavin'...ya just left..." Daryl remarked.

"I...I thought you didn't want me here." Melissa told him.

"Did I say that?...huh?...Damn...ya just sprung it on me who you were...I don't know why I ain't recognize ya...I don't...I just didn't...but ya didn't even give me a chance to say nothin'...Didn't even have time to process it...you just left...just like before..." Daryl snapped at her.

"Just like before?...I don't understand." Melissa replied.

"Before...when we was kids...ya up and left...figured I'd never see ya again...I had to believe that...Couldn't spend my how life hopin' and prayin' ya'd come back...why the hell would ya? How was I supposed to know you'd show up when the world was endin'? It ain't my fault...ya didn't give me a chance..." Daryl paced back and forth as he started to raise his voice at her.

Melissa hadn't even thought of it that way when she stormed off. All she knew was that she hadn't gotten the initial reaction from Daryl she hoped for so she just assumed the worst. The relief of Daryl finding her alive was overwhelming but it was quickly turning into one of confusion...for the both of them...

.

"Carol? You alright?" Lori asked as she approached Carol just standing at the bottom of the stairs just staring.

Carol looked at Lori and smiled softly. "Yes of course...I'm happy for him...I mean...he was so heart broken thinking she was dead and now this miracle of finding her alive...it's overwhelming for him I'm sure..." Carol turned away and headed into the kitchen. She looked for anything and everything that she could find to keep herself busy.

"Are you sure you're alright...I mean...if you want to talk..." Lori told her.

"I don't have anything to talk about..." Carol told her while keeping her back towards her. Tears started to fill her eyes but she did her best to choke them back.

"Carol...are you sure? I mean I know you said you didn't have feelings for Daryl but..." Lori started to say but Carol interupted.

"Dammit Lori...just leave me alone..." Carol snapped. "I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't...I just need some time to myself...please...it's nothing...just give me some space..."

Lori was shocked and wide eyed at Carol's harshness. "Ok..." She said softly as she excited the kitchen and headed out to the porch.

She sat out on one of the porch chairs next to where Rick was sitting. He looked up at her and smiled. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I cetainly hope so...but I have a feeling things are just going to get more complicated before they settle down completely." Lori remarked.

"Why do you say that?" Rick asked as he turned his attention directly towards her.

"Just a feelin'...it's fine...I'm sure...I may be just reading too much into things." Lori told him.

"Well...I think it's important we all realize what a miracle this is...everything pointed to her being dead and now she's back...I know that's gotta be huge for Daryl...for anyone...but for us too...shows us miracles can still happen in this world...I can't help but feel some hope from this..." Rick told her.

"I know...and I know you're right...I just don't think everyone will see it that way..."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I fully intended to post a new chapter sooner but I've been swamped at work so I'm moving as fast as I can. Thanks for your patience and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 28

"_Damn….she's lookin' good these days…..Just a few more years and she'll be legal…" Merle joked as he nudged Daryl in the side. _

"_Shut up…" Daryl shoved Merle away from him as he passed by him and grabbed a few tools from the toolbox in the garage. He squatted back down and continued to work on Merle's bike. "This is yer bike…..why am I doin' all the God Damn work here?"_

"_Cause….you owe me…I saved yer ass last night in that bar fight with a dude twice yer size…." Merle quipped._

_Daryl didn't need Merle to remind him, his bruised and swollen eye was reminder enough. The thing Merle didn't know was that the only reason he got in the fight in the first place was because the guy was bad mouthin' Merle….calling him a no good drug addict and a drunk….granted they weren't saying anything that wasn't true but they were mocking Merle just the same and as much as his brother could be an ass….he wouldn't stand for anyone putting him down._

"_Come on….don't tell me ya don't ever think about her none….the way she's always makin' eyes at you….always there tryin' to bring ya shit….she don't never bring me nothin'…" Merle told him._

"_That's cause you act like an asshole…." Daryl remarked._

"_Why don't you man up Darylina? Show her what it's like to be with a Dixon….she won't never want nothin' else…." Merle smiled._

"_Yer full of shit Merle….besides….ya said yerself she's too young anyhow….so drop it." Daryl snapped back. _

_The truth was, he had thought about it….too many times in fact but her saving grace was that she was only 16 and Daryl would exhaust that excuse of her "not being legal" for as long as he could with Merle. Daryl didn't sleep with everything that moved like Merle did and even if she really wanted to be with Daryl, he was too worried of what she'd think of him afterwards if he did try anything and that always kept him from it. He would never admit it to Merle but the truth of the matter was he didn't have the nerve…._

To Melissa's own surprise she slept the whole night through. She woke up to Daryl curled up on the couch and she couldn't help but be slightly disappointed that he chose to sleep there instead of the bed with her but at the same time she wasn't that surprised by it. A quiet knock at the door caused Daryl to stir and open his eyes. Quickly he jumped up and cracked open the door.

"Hershel's here….said he'd take a look at Melissa's ankle…." Rick instructed as Daryl opened the door wider. He rubbed his eyes seeming as if he was still struggling to fully wake up.

"Melissa….this is Hershel….he's a doctor and we thought it best if he check you out, make sure you're completely ok.

Melissa scooted up to sitting in the bed, dragging her foot off the pillow at her feet slightly.

"It's been elevated all night?" Hershel asked.

"Yes….it doesn't seem as sore although I really haven't tried moving it this morning…." Melissa told him.

"Well….let's take a closer look." Hershel remarked.

Melissa cringed slightly as Hershel poked and prodded at her ankle. At one point he gently lifted her ankle and slightly moved it but surprisingly it hurt far less than Melissa expected.

"Try wiggling your toes for me…." Hershel told her and she did so.

"Well….I think the good news is it's not broken but that is one ugly sprain. I think you'll survive though…." Hershel gently smiled at her.

"It ain't broke? Ya sure?" Daryl asked.

"Yes son….I'm sure….she just needs to take it easy for a few days and she'll be as good as new." Hershel told Daryl then turned his attention back to Rick. "I'd like to talk to you in private while I'm here…."

"Certainly…." Rick replied as he and Hershel left the room. Daryl closed the door behind them but paused and just stood facing the door.

"Are you ok?" Melissa asked Daryl. He looked over towards her but started chewing on his thumb as he walked back towards the couch. This time though he didn't sit down. Melissa could see him breathing deeply. "Come sit with me Daryl…." She said as she patted on the bed next to her.

She watched as Daryl reluctantly walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"I told you that you I was ok…" Melissa smiled softly at him.

"Nothin' wrong in makin' sure….." Daryl said as he slowly moved closer towards her.

Melissa couldn't help but smile as she watched Daryl awkwardly inch closer. Finally from her own impatience, she moved closer, grabbed hold of Daryl's shirt and pulled him close. She kissed him firmly on the mouth as his hands gripped both of her arms, almost in protest but soon she felt them relax as he returned her kiss. She slipped her tongue past his lips and into his as she heard him softly moan. He ran his hand up through the back of her hair, gripping it tightly around his fingers as his other hand found it's way to her hip. He gently lowered her back down onto the bed, refusing to break their embrace as his reluctance quickly faded and he began to kiss her more aggressively. He climbed between her legs as she wrapped her arms around him as he supported himself on his arms seeming to be careful of not putting too much weight on her. His mouth broke away from hers as he began to make his way down her chin and to her neck. She arched into him, wanting more as he firmly kissed her neck. His hand moved up the outside of her shirt and began to caress her breast. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her right then but she felt him jump as soon as she heard the knock at the door. The door opened and Daryl practically lept off of her and stood next to the bed. Melissa propped herself up on her elbows to see who had come in and looked over at an embarrassed, red faced Dary. He looked like a guilty teenager caught by the girl's parents as Carol stood in the doorway, carrying a tray with food. She equally looked embarrassed and couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with either of them.

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean...here's your breakfast..." Carol stated as she placed the tray on the dresser and quickly exited from the room.

Daryl ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply and walked towards the door. Melissa hoped that this time he'd close and lock it but to her surprise he just left, closing the door behind him.

Melissa plopped down on her back in frustration and grabbed the pillow from underneath her head, placing it over her face. She sighed loudly, muffled into the pillow as she lay there feeling helpless and just waited for Daryl's return...

.

Daryl stormed down the stairs and went out the front door. All the others were in the kitchen, looking as if a tornado had just barreled through. Carol leaned against the sink and covered her eyes with her hand.

"Did something happen?" Lori asked Carol as she walked over towards her.

"I'm so embarrassed...I can't even..." Carol muttered under her breath.

Lori looked out the window and saw Daryl pacing back and forth. Suddenly it occured to Lori what Carol walked in on and she tried her best not to laugh. "So were they..."

"No thank God! But close enough...how embarrassing...I'm not taking them any food again...someone else will have to...Hershel had just left...I thought...Oh God..." Carol buried her face in her hands feeling mortified.

"Ok then...well...it was just an accident...I'm sure you will all laugh about it later..." Lori said as she rested her hands on Carol's shoulders and did her best not to laugh at her.

The next thing they knew, Daryl was barreling back into the house and stomped his way back upstairs. He walked into the bedroom with Melissa and slammed the door startling her as she jerked the pillow off her face and propped up onto her elbows. She heard the click of the lock of the door and Daryl turned to face her. He was breathing heavily but the animalistic look in his eyes was like none she had ever seen from him before. Melissa began to slyly smile as he rushed towards her...


	29. Chapter 29

**Recapture**

**Chapter 29**

Daryl struggled to catch his breath as he propped himself up on his elbows over Melissa, resting his body between her legs. He could feel she was ready for him as the warmth radiated from her body but he still had his own doubts in all of it. He couldn't help but feel stupid, knowing full well they were both naked, bodies pressed against each other, it would be hard for him to turn back now but a nagging part of him wanted to. The part of him afraid of disappointing her.

She ran one hand through the back of his hair and gripped his shoulder tight with her other. Leaning up she kissed him fully on the mouth and he couldn't help but slip his tongue into hers. He had wanted her for so many years and he wanted her even more now.

Melissa could feel his body tense up and gently pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. He looked at her as if he had been pulled back in time as that lost and angry teenage boy she once knew. "Are you having second thoughts?" She asked softly.

Daryl tried to speak but couldn't find the words. His constant hovering over her was beginning to drive her crazy but she did her best to remain patient with him. She had wanted to be with him since she could remember and now that the chance was here she was wondering what was holding him back.

"Do you not want me?" She asked but Daryl looked at her surprised.

"What?...no...I mean...course I do...it's just..." Daryl wanted to tell her everything he was worried about but he was too embarrassed.

"Just nothing then...don't make me wait any longer..." She whispered breathy until his ear sending a chill of desire through him followed by her mouth against his neck.

Daryl closed his eyes and slowly began to slide into her. She tilted her hips into him and pulled at his waist, pressing him in deeper. He couldn't help but moan as he felt the warmth inside her. Her mouth worked it's way across his shoulder as he breathed deeply and he started to pull out but thrust deeply into her again. She dropped her head back and gasped causing Daryl to suddenly freeze as if he was afraid to move.

"Did I hurt you?" Daryl asked, his voice shaky.

Melissa opened her eyes and smiled as she cupped his face in her hands. "NO!...Don't stop...you just feel amazing...you won't hurt me..."

Daryl couldn't help but smile slightly as he started to grind against her again. He covered his mouth over her and kissed her deeply as he began to pick up the pace of his rhythm. She met him with every thrust and he arched his back to enter her even deeper giving her access to his chest. Melissa leaned up and teased his nipple with her tongue before covering it with her mouth causing him groan loudly.

"Damn!" He couldn't help but utter as he gripped the back of her head to help support it against his chest, not wanting her to stop. She took the cue and leaned over to the other and did the same.

Daryl pressed his weight into her further causing her to lean back against the pillow, he couldn't contain himself any longer as he thrust into her as hard as he could, feeling himself pulsing inside her as he soon lost all his energy and grunted. He sunk into her, burying his face into her neck as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered knowing she didn't finish before he did but she kept her arms wrapped tightly around his back.

"Don't apologize..." Melissa reassured him.

Daryl lifted up and stared into her eyes. He cupped one side of her face in his hand and kissed her gently. He pulled away and just stared at her a moment.

"There's always next time..." Melissa told him but Daryl smiled her and began kissing her neck.

He made his way to her breasts and gently massaged one in his hand as his tongue teased the other. He paused for a moment and cut his eyes back up towards her. "I'm not done yet..."

Melissa couldn't help but giggle slightly as he made his way down her stomach with his mouth. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through the top of his hair as he made his way between her thighs...

.

The others sat around the kitchen table, quietly eating but every now a then someone would let out a muffled laugh as they all tried to contain themselves. After awhile it became useless and they were all laughing. Carol sat at the table with her face buried in her hands but she couldn't help but laugh too.

"Man...an eye full of Dixon...don't know if I'd recover from that one..." Glenn remarked.

"I don't get it, what's going on? What's so funny?" Carl asked innocently as he stared confused at all the adults giggling like kids at the table.

"Nothing for you to worry about Carl...now eat your food..." Lori told him as she bit her lip.

"Alright, alright...let's all get a hold of ourselves...I don't want Daryl marching down the stairs leaving us to explain what we are laughing about so everyone...just get it out of your system now..." Rick stated but couldn't contain the grin on his face either.

"Wonder if it will make him less grumpy." Andrea remarked.

"Only time will tell..." Lori laughed.

.

Daryl rolled onto his back next to Melissa on the bed as she lay there out of breath with her hand across her chest.

"Oh God Daryl...that was worth the wait..." She remarked as she turned her head towards him.

Daryl turned to his side and scooted closer towards her, slipping his hand across her stomach, leaning in as he kissed her shoulder. He remained quiet but couldn't help but smirk a little, feeling quite proud of himself. All the worry and fear he had when they first started was long gone.

"I can't believe we're finally here...after all this time..." Melissa remarked. "Thank you for not giving up on me...you could've just never returned to the house and if you hadn't...who knows what would've happened..."

"Don't talk like that...my instincts never failed me before...but it don't matter...I did go back and now you're here...far as I'm concerned ya ain't going to be going nowhere for awhile..." Daryl told her.

"Funny how it took the end of the world to bring us back together...you won't be able to get rid of me so easily this time." Melissa smiled at him. Daryl leaned in close and kissed her on the mouth.

Daryl pulled away slightly. "Like I said...you ain't going no where..."

**.**

**A/N: This may seem abrupt compared to my other stories but I'm just not feeling it any longer for this story unfortunately. I really loved it when I first started writing it but once the writer's block set in for this story it never seemed to come back to me for it. I wanted to at least throw some smut in there at the end since that's what everyone was waiting for although it didn't go "perfectly" for the two of them. I hope you all aren't too disappointed. That's how it goes though...some stories will go more smoothly than others and that's what I'm chalking this one up to. Hope you understand. Please continue reading my other stories and giving your feedback. It's been a great learning experience and I'm grateful to all my loyal readers!**


End file.
